I Think I'm in Love with an Idiot
by frozentears596
Summary: He's ridiculous. He's a freakin moron. He annoys me to no end but I can't help but like him. Maybe a little more than I should as his best friend. Damn...
1. Damned Moron

Hey everyone! So, this is my first thing on here so don't be too mean but I love constructive critism. =) I hope you'll all like this and I'd love some reviews! Thanks!! =D

* * *

Chapter 1

Damned Moron

So…Naruto is a psychotic, moronic loser with half a brain and you know what? I think I'm in love with the guy. Ha, weird considering everyone in town considers me to be a heartless bastard. Hey, can't blame me that Naruto's hot but that's not even the only reason I like the guy. Actually…I'm not sure why I'm attracted to such an idiot. Maybe it's because he's my fucking best friend. Or I've finally lost my mind. Either one works.

But anyways…I'm guessing it's pretty damn hard to believe that me, Sasuke Uchiha, is in love with an idiot like Naruto Uzumaki. Right? Well, frankly, I don't believe it either. So I'm going to attempt to see if this is all a horrible nightmare from which I shall wake up from in, oh, somewhere near five seconds.

One…Two…Three…Four…Five……………………Damn.

Okay, so that didn't work. Unless…*_SMACK!_* Nope that didn't work either…it just hurt. I turned to look in the mirror. My cheek was red and I could feel it stinging. Great. Just great. Good thing no one else was here. Well…actually this house is always empty thanks to a certain brother. *cough*Itachi*cough*

I turned to look at the clock on my bedside table. It said midnight…maybe I should at least try to get some sleep. Yeah…sleep. That might help me think straight. Plus, even if it doesn't I've got school tomorrow. I hate high school. Then again…I hate a lot of things. Oh well.

My feet dragged the rest of my body to the bed on the other side of my room. I plopped down and stared up at the ceiling. *sigh* This felt like it was going to be a _long_ night…

"_Sasuke-kun…"Naruto breathed the words in my ear. His head was resting on my shoulder while he had me pinned up against the wall. One hand was running through my hair while the other was making its way up my shirt. Ohh…that felt so good… _

"_Naruto-kun…oh…"I moaned. He pulled my shirt off and licked my face. Slowly, and so seductively he kissed around my lips making me grab him and kiss him to no end. We were two thrashing bodies heading for my bed. The second we dropped down to the bed he whispered something so soft into my ears but before I could figure out what he said, I felt a pain. On my back. _

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked so sweet and innocently. "Are you—"_

***CRASH!***

"Holy crap…what just…" I looked around. I was still in my room, on the floor. Must have fallen off the bed. So it was a dream…What the hell has gotten into me lately? I ran a hand through my hair and looked out the window. The sun was bright; too bad it did nothing for my stupidly pale complexion. I looked like a piece of shit next to Naruto's glowing and adorable face. Well, actually, according to everyone else, I'm the supposed hottest guy or something. Like I could care. Well I guess I got my answer…so I do like Uzumaki. Hmmm…this is not happening. I'm an Uchiha. But that honestly doesn't mean too much nowadays, now does it? Maybe I should pick my ass and whatever dignity I have left off the floor and into the bathroom. It's probably already…SHIT! Its 7:45! I overslept!! Gotta get ready. Gotta get out. Go to school. Fifteen minutes to get there. Damn. Damn. Damn. Did I mention, Damn? No? Okay, Damn.

"OWWWW! Sakura-chan!! What did I do this time????" I heard a loud smack as I walked into the classroom, then Naruto's obnoxious voice screamed out.

"You idiot! How dare you say _my _Sasuke doesn't love me! Of course he does so back off bitch! Cha!" Her eyes were burning flames I got a little scared but it was mostly annoyance.

"Uh…Sakura-chan?" Naruto whimpered.

"What now? You want another punch?" She pulled back to slam his face and as much as that does amuse me I was partially scared that she would hurt Naruto. But right before her fist interacted with his face he yelled.

"LOOK!" He was pointing at me. Everyone turned in my direction. Sakura was last of course; she turned rather slowly compared to all the rest actually. And when she saw me standing there her face blushed so much it almost matched her hair.

"Sasu…ke-kun…" She fainted. Well…that's one way to start the morning. Some chuckles escaped the mouths of a few classmates. Ok. I turned around and sat down, opening my textbook to the page on the board. More Algebra review…oh well. Might as well just get it over with.

The bell rang and Kurenai walked in the door.

"Okay class. Today we'll be going over…" I drowned out her words with my thoughts. Finishing the pages was easy, easy enough that I was done already. My eyes searched for Naruto. He was sitting two seats ahead of me with his hands behind his back. The idiot was leaning back in his chair as if…***WHAM!* **Yeah, told you.

"Uzumaki!" Kurenai said firmly. Naruto scrambled to get back up, hitting his head on his desk in the process.

"Yes ma'am!" Now he was standing so straight I wouldn't have been surprised if he saluted her.

"Sit down. Now. And stop disrupting my class." She addressed him and turned back to the board, writing another equation down. Naruto sat down, rubbing his head. Laughing was faintly heard but it was there. Like I said before, he has HALF A BRAIN. And yet, here I am, smirking smugly while thinking about how cute he looked. Damn.

The next half hour went by pretty quickly. So did the next five periods plus lunch. I was mostly distracted the entire time. Not like that affected my grades or anything, I was flawless to all my teachers and supposedly a genius or something. Whatever. Seventh period…we've literally got ten minutes left before I can leave this hell-hole. One, I'm looking forward to leaving and two; I know Naruto is walking home with me. I catch myself smiling again but luckily it wasn't for too long so no one really pays much attention anyways.

Now, compared to how fast the rest of the day went these last few minutes felt like torture. Everything seemed like it was slowed down or something. My English teacher was ranting about some use of semi-colons or something like that shit. Like I care. That's not going to help me anytime in the visible future.

Seven minutes…

So, now that I know I like him, what am I supposed to do? Obviously not planning to tell him anytime soon. Well…he _is_ an idiot so maybe I can mess with his head just a little bit. Hehe…

Six minutes…

Wait didn't he say he liked Sakura? Nahh…Since she likes me she probably won't even bother with Naruto. The only thing he really looks like to her besides a comrade is a punching bag.

Five minutes…

Major problem is I've got no one to talk to about this. Then again, even if my parents or Itachi were still around I doubt I'd have the guts to actually tell them that I like a…guy. I mean, they probably hoped I could revive the clan or something and have some kids with the Uchiha blood in their veins. Too bad, I guess. Guys don't reproduce as far as I know.

Four minutes…

Hmmm…what if Naruto uses his jutsu? I mean it looks real enough but I don't think that means he can have kids just because of some perverted jutsu. But…what if? Ah, forget it. Doesn't really make too much sense to me anyways.

Three minutes…

Now what happens if I tell Naruto I like him and he likes me back? Yeah right, but just rhetorically speaking? We'd both be pretty damn happy. I mean we could definitely have some…fun. A devious little smirk danced its way onto my face. That one I couldn't wipe off.

Two minutes…

But what happens if he is grossed out or something? Wouldn't that mean the end of our friendship/rivalry? I would not want that to happen because even though I'd never ever say this out loud to anyone, I really like having such a good friend. The dork's my only real friend actually.

One minute…

So maybe, maybe friendship is all I really want from him? No, that can't be it. If that were it I wouldn't want to fuck him so badly. Ha…

Thirty seconds…

Plus, if we stay friends and all we hang out right? Now what would I do if we ever had a sleepover. No. I can't. If he ever offers I'd be way too tempted to stay away when he'll be right there within my grasp. And…

***BUZZ***

Shit, that was the bell. Everyone had their things ready and most people were heading out the door. I rushed to gather my things and probably looked like a mess but whatever. I had to get outside, either way; the idiot will probably be later than me anyways.

Arrghh…Someone up there doesn't seem to like me very much. Or at least they don't like the idea of Naruto and I being together. Sucks for them. And me. My locker took forever to open up and then all my papers fell out. I noticed some stares and the occasional snicker from some onlookers. Losers. They had no lives if all they wanted to do was laugh at other people's misfortune. Wait…don't I do that to Naruto? Ha, yeah I do. Oh well, different story.

After what seemed like an eternity I walked out the doors of hell and down the steps. Naruto was standing there, looking for me.

"Yo, bastard, you're late." It's honestly so hilarious when he tries to act cool.

"Am I? Nope. You're early loser. What? Missed me too much that you had to rush out so early?" I joked, even though I partially wished that was the truth.

"Yeah right. Iruka sensei let us out early." He snorted.

"What's he doing here?" Iruka was our elementary school teacher. Why would he be in hell?

"He's teaching us about…" He paused and looked down at his shoes. "Umm…"

"Spit it out moron." He shot me a glare and I glared back. I win. Again.

"Uh…sex…" Naruto said this so softly it was almost inaudible. "But aside from that, ready to go?" I partially wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable he was being about sex. It's not like he's still a virgin or something, right? We've all been hit at least once, I mean come on?

"Well retard, I've been ready since I walked out the door but you wanted to talk about sex right?" My face was so straight I doubt I looked human. Ha. He looked like he was blushing a little.

"Whatever. Let's go." We started walking. Naruto jabbered on about something Choji did in class. I think he said the guy fell asleep or something and fell onto Shikamaru. Dumbass. Actually, more like fat-ass. Then all of a sudden he got quiet which meant something was wrong. Now what?

"Alright. Spill."

"What?"

"I'm no idiot, you are. Now what the hell's bothering you?"

"Umm…you think it's weird I'm still a virgin even though we're seniors in high school?" The question caught me a little off-guard so it took me about a split-second longer to process a response. But the day he would notice that is the day the world ends.

"You're still a virgin? I would have thought even a moron like you might have gotten something by now. Apparently not loser." So maybe I could…No. I mentally smacked myself.

"Well, the thing is…I'm kind of…different." He looked really shy. That's a first.

"We all know you're different. In what way exactly are you referring?"

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

"I make no promises."

"Sasuke!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down dobe. I promise, now spill."

"I'm…" Naruto hesitated again, staring at the ground. At this point, he had stopped walking.

"Just say it, will you?" I urged. It was annoying and I was actually interested now.

"So…I'm kind of, sort of, somewhat…" he paused to look me in the eyes. "Sasuke." The way he said my name got me a little worried. I nodded, hoping he would continue already. "Sasuke…I'm bisexual."

* * *

**TBC?**

SOOO? What do you think? Was it okay for my first? I already have the second chapter written but I'm only going to post it if people are going to read it, so, so you want more? Tell me! =)


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Hey there everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added me to story alert or stuff like that =) Trust me, you don't know how much it means to me when people do those things. My self-esteem isn't that great, haha. So anyways, for those of you who have awaited this, here is chapter 2 of I Think I'm in Love with an Idiot! Enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 2

Surprise, Surprise…

"_Sasuke…I'm bisexual."_

The words replayed over and over again in my head. Damn, I love this. Now that we got that part all cleared up I can work on something else. But first it seems I'm going to have to talk to the guy first. Ha…idiot.

After her told me I smirked because of irony and he thought I was laughing at him. He turned away, muttered something about having to visit his mom's grave and ran. There was no way I'd let it just end like that but the dobe was fast and I was in no mood to run. Well, actually I'm just feeling lazy. Ha.

The next morning I woke up even more tired than usual. Oh, and guess what? I had the dream again. I swear if I keep dreaming this and nothing happens in reality I'm going to drag his sexy little ass back to my place and fuck him until we're both tired as shit.

And then I never want to wake up cause the dream is so damn good! So henceforth…I woke up late. Again. Damnit.

While I was rushing to get my clothes on I had a piece of toast in one hand and I was trying to pull my pants up with the other. My phone vibrated. Now what? I grabbed the toast into my mouth and used both my hands to pull up my pants. After I zipped up I snatched my phone off my bed and slung my book bag over my shoulder. My foot kicked the door open while I started down at the text. It was my dobe. Or at least soon to be mine. Hehe…The text read:

"Um…sorry about running off yesterday. I know it's weird and all but ya. I'm still confused so see ya in school." Idiot…he doesn't know how much that made me smile. The phone vibrated again.

"Oh and don't you even think about tellin anyone bastard. Or else I beat the shit outta ya. =)" Okay, now I'm just cracking up. The smiley face at the end just pulled it together. Moron. I snapped the phone shut and put it in my pocket. Turning around I locked the doors to my house and then head for school. For some reason when I got there it didn't seem so much like the hell house it was yesterday. But right before I walked in the door I remembered there was a piece of toast still hanging out of my mouth. Damn…I walked all the way here without ever realizing that. If this is what that dobe can do to me by just sending me some weird text I don't even want to know what I'd act like if we were together officially. Tsk…

Tossing the toast into a nearby plant I walked through the double doors and up the stairs. The hallways were empty so I figured I really was late today. When I made it to my first period class Kurenai was sitting in the back of the room but everyone was facing front. Naruto even looked like he was blushing. Great…and now I'm going to have to walk into the very middle of whatever the hell they are talking about.

Slowly and as quietly as possible I opened the classroom door, closing it as soon as I made it in. I tried walking to my seat but suddenly all eyes were on me. "Damn…" I cursed under my breath. Turning to see what was awaiting me, I heard some laughs. The second I made the full turn Iruka sensei was standing literally right in front of me. Has the guy ever heard of something called personal space?

"Ah, Uchiha, how nice of you to join us. Please go take a seat down next to Uzumaki, would you?" He stated. The look in his eyes was almost too scary but as usual I showed no emotion. I felt those eyes burning a hole in the back of my head and he didn't start talking until I was seated. Naruto whispered to me.

"Bastard, you're late. What happened?"

"Hn. Nothing." He raised an eyebrow at me. Damn…so cute.

"Yeah right," he paused, "Did you get my text this morning?" I nodded, looking up at Iruka.

"Yupp, so anyways, what is Iruka doing here?"

"He's talking about hormones and shit. Plus, what I told you about yesterday. I'm pissed because he gave my seventh period class this talk already but the schedule got mixed up or something so some people are going to have to hear it more than once." The blonde shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Iruka started talking about homosexuality. Hmm…is he really that uncomfortable about it?

"Dobe. Cool it." He strained a laugh. The rest of the period I ignored what Iruka was saying considering the fact that I knew all this shit already. My eyes shifted between the board up front and Naruto beside me. He was fidgeting and playing with a loose string off his shirt. Any idiot could see how much he just wanted to get out of the class. Then when the bell rang he was the first one out the door.

I followed a few people out and spotted the moron at his locker. He rumbled through his stuff searching for the books he needed and probably his homework that he didn't finish.

"What? Couldn't stand the heat?"

"Huh?" His eyes turned to the sound of my voice but his body stayed positioned in front of his locker. Once he assured himself that it was me he turned back to grab his stuff. "Oh, you."

"Who'd you expect? Godzilla?" I joked.

"Haha. Very funny. But not now Sasuke." He slammed the locker shut, looked at me, then turned and walked to his next class. I was almost tempted to chase after the retard but something kept me back. Maybe my consciousness telling me how wrong it is to be falling in love with my best friend. Wait. Did I just say love again? Damn. Literally, I smacked myself in the head. No. I don't love the dobe; I just have this never ending need to make him mine. Mine and mine alone. Well, now isn't that considered love? No way…right?

This entire time I've been leaning up against Naruto's locker staring down at the ground. When I looked up the hallways were a ghost town again. Shit. Late again. I ran down the stairs to my science class. Orochimaru was explaining how to do a lab we were going to try on Monday. This time when I sneaked to my seat all I received was a glare from my creepy teacher but that was it. Thank god he cared more about doing his crazy experiments than giving me a lecture.

As usual I tuned him out and let myself sink into my thoughts. So how exactly was I going to convince the dobe that he wants me? Even though I don't have any idea if he even ever thought of me that way before but heck, like I care. Like I said before I'm going to make him mine. One way or another. All I really have to do is somehow find a way to convince him. Uhh…didn't I say that already? Whatever.

So from there I was late to two more classes. My teachers looked a tad worried. Okay…? As long as they don't hold me back or something I'll be fine.

Yes! The bell rang. That signaled two things. One, school for the day was over. Two, weekend here I come! Oh, and for me, Naruto you better watch your ass…A devious little smile crept onto my face at the thought of having him. I headed for the door but right before I stepped out my English teacher called me back. Damn…what did that mask wearing perv want now?

"Yea?"

"Something bothering you?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Cause you can tell me you know?" This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Kakashi, I'm fine. Can I go now?" He sighed. Apparently whatever he was trying to do didn't go to smoothly.

"Alright. But don't forget. I'll be here if you need me." I nodded and turned for the door. Now I really was late. I wonder if the dobe waited for me. He better have… "Oh, and Sasuke?" Now what?

"What?"

"Tell Naruto I said hi." My face turned red. I felt them burning intensely. That plus my racing heartbeat only allowed me to get out of that room as fast as possible. Did he know? No…there's no way…or is there? Damn you Kakashi. Damn you to hell. I thanked god that I wasn't facing him when he asked that question or else things would have gotten really awkward. Not like they weren't already. Arrgh. Damned pervert. He was usually known to mess around in people's personal lives too much. Well, whenever he wasn't with Iruka, that is. Hehe…

Once outside, I noticed some blonde, spiky hair and an orange outfit. Moron. So he waited for me after all. The second I reached the bottom of the steps though, he got upset.

"What took you so long?" His eyes held worry. It wasn't for me though. It was for his secret. Hmm…I could mess with the dobe just a little bit.

"Just telling some people some stuff." I started walking and he followed pretty quickly. The worry in his eyes grew. Part of me wanted to burst out laughing.

"What kind of _stuff_?"

"Just stuff."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"What type of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"You said that already."

"And?"

"Sasuke!" I kind of like him screaming my name. It gave me this…feeling.

"Calm down moron. I didn't tell anyone about _your _stuff. Geez…" He let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me bastard."

"Did I? Whoops." He glared at me and I just smirked. The glare didn't stop for a little while until he rammed into a fence. I let out a chuckle.

"Damnit, ass whole. Help me up, would you?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause my ass hurts bitch." Ha…if only I was the one who made it hurt in a totally different situation. Damn. Naughty thought. No. Hehe…he's got to stop setting himself up for my sick mind. Whatever. I grabbed his hand and jolts of electricity were sent through my arm. Even after I let go the tingling sensation never left me. Wow.

"Thanks, I—" He fell to the ground clutching his leg.

"Dobe. What happened?" I asked, allowing just a tad of panic to seam into my voice.

"I think I…SHIT!" Before I could say anything, he pointed to the back of his leg. There was a piece of glass lodged into it and blood was running down to the ground. "I don't think I can walk…"I let out a sigh. Naruto…geez. Making sure my book bag was securely on my shoulder I bent down and picked him up. The shock on his face was enough to make me almost drop him. "Sasuke…"

"Just shut up moron." And he did. It took us about five more minutes before we reached his house. He actually stayed quiet the entire time. When I got to the door I told him to take out his key and unlock the door. The idiot looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, what? Do you expect _me_ to open it?" Naruto looked like he was contemplating this in his head. Eventually he opened it, probably because I was glaring at him.

When I walked in I looked around. The place seemed even messier than before, if that was even possible. Somehow we made our way to his bedroom which was actually pretty clean. Aside from the few pieces of clothing on the floor, that is. I carefully laid him down onto the bed and sat down, throwing our book bags to the side.

Observing the wound, it didn't look too bad. I'm still curious how glass got there though. Considering it made no sense. Oh well. Shouldn't complain. I'm in his room with him. Alone. Ha…

"Ow…" Naruto was trying to get the glass out. Dumb-ass…he's going to make it worse the way he's trying to get it out. I smacked his hand away and put his leg up on my lap, looking at the wound closely now. Slowly and very, very carefully I held the glass with two fingers and pulled it out. Naruto's eyes were closed the entire time since I touched the glass. "Did you take it out yet?" he asked.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself." He opened one eye cautiously. Then he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Thanks, Sasuke."

"Yeah. Whatever. Where are the bandages?" He had to think about this a little bit. He better have some in this mess.

"Uh…check the bathroom cabinet." I took his leg off my lap and stood up. The bathroom was behind a door right in his room. Accidentally, I opened the closet door first, seeing his boxers. They were bright orange, of course, with little chibi foxes on them. Dork. I quickly closed the door and went to the bathroom door. Ah, this was the right one.

The cabinet was already open and stuff was falling out. He is so messy…Stopping myself from looking at this retard's organization skills, I rambled through the crap. Phew. Bandages were all the way in the back behind something that resembled a pile of ramen noodles. There was way too much mold for me to be sure.

"Hey dobe," he was fiddling with his fingers and looked shocked when I came out of the bathroom with the bandages in tow. "You need to seriously clean this pig-sty up." He laughed.

"I know."

It took me about five minutes to get the bandages on his foot. It would have been done sooner if he hadn't kept moving. Apparently it hurt a lot. He really could barely move and as I looked at him I wondered if he'd be able to handle himself this weekend.

"Hey, you going to be okay alone this weekend?" I asked.

"Um…maybe. I don't know."

"Idiot. Its yes or no. Take your pick." Half of me wanted him to say no, and to get the hell out but the other, much stronger and persuasive side wanted him to say yes to stay and take care of him.

"Well, do you have any plans this weekend?" Looking like I was actually thinking about it, I did a little dance inside my head. Oh yeah, score.

"Nah, I was just planning on chilling."

"Oh…then would you mind staying?"

"I don't know…" I teased. He started to look a little disappointed.

"Oh, okay. I guess…"

"Moron." He looked up at me.

"What I do now?"

"Tsk…nothing. You just look so pathetic and helpless I have no choice but to stay." A smile quickly made its way onto his face but just as quickly came off.

"I'm not pathetic." He folded his arms defiantly and pouted. It made him look damn cute.

"Whatever, what are you going to have for dinner?" He looked at me like I just asked him when he was going to fuck me. Hehe…if only, if only…

"Dinner. Right. Uh…I'm not sure. I was just going to have ramen again but I think I'm out."

"Is ramen really the only thing you eat?"

"Nope."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I can cook and all, ramen is just really easy to make."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've got this recipe for stir fry. How about, you make it while I pull up a chair and tell you what to do?" All I did was raise an eyebrow. "Seriously, it's not that hard."

"Fine. But I'm warning you now; I can't cook for my life." He burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOSH!!! That's hilarious. Finally, something you're _not _good at." I walked over to where he was sitting on his bed and leaned in really close. It made him stop laughing and take a deep gulp. It almost looked like I was going to kiss him. And trust me I would if I knew I'd be able to restrain myself after just one kiss but just seeing him, laying there makes me want him all the much more.

"And that's it. Everything else is flawless." I whispered then walked away towards the kitchen. When he didn't move I called. "Coming?" He looked dazed but shook his head and attempted standing up. I turned and made it to the kitchen. Like it mattered though. Right as I was taking out a pan I heard a loud _thump_ and I was back in the room in a flash. Naruto was on the ground…ha, idiot.

"You planning on just standing there and laughing at me?"

"I wouldn't mind it." He scowled at me. "Geez, dobe. You really do need me, don't you?" Actually I needed _him _more than he'll ever know. Well, it's more like a _want_ than a need. Hehe…oh well. Walking over, I bent down to pick him up again but this time he stopped me.

"No. I'm going to try getting up myself." He stated this very defiantly that I stepped back to watch a disaster in the making. The moron placed one hand on his bedside table and another hand on his bed, presumably trying to pull himself up. Surprisingly, he got all the way up and shot me a huge grin of satisfaction. Oh, but wait. There's more. He took his first step towards me and tripped over his book bag. In a split second I was there, catching him before he fell flat onto his face.

"Loser. Told you, you need me." Naruto looked up at me and smirked.

"Unfortunately." A smirk crept onto my face as well. So, while him and I were smirking like idiots, I carried him to the kitchen and placed him in a chair which was conveniently right there.

"Alright dork, what now?"

He carefully explained to me how to get everything we needed and how to turn the stove on without burning myself in the process. Either way, I got burned regardless. Geez…Naruto.

While we waited for the stove to heat up things were a little awkward.

"So…" I attempted to start a conversation, hoping he would pick it up.

"Uh…Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if I told you that I might like you…like as more than my best friend?" My heart skipped a beat. No. It stopped altogether. Did those words just come out of the dobe's mouth??? It took a little longer to process exactly what he said. It was hard trying to keep up my composure on the outside. Inside, I was dancing around like a maniac.

"Well, that depends. Do you?" I questioned to see if he meant it. He hesitated and messed around with a carrot stick he picked up off the counter.

"I…umm…maybe."

"Yes or no idiot. One of these days I'm going to have to teach you how to tell the difference between yes or no questions to the questions you could answer whatever the hell you want to."

"Uh…then…yes." He replied extremely softly. I chuckled and walked over to right in front of him. Stupid, still hasn't picked his head up to look at me.

"Hmm, then if that's the case." My hand held his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes. "I'd do this." I leaned in and kissed him. Finally. Oh my god…you don't know how good this felt. The kiss wasn't any longer than a few seconds but it felt like an eternity of sweetness. The taste of his lips were like none I've ever tasted before. There was this intense sweetness mixed with a little saltiness. It was perfect and oh so satisfying. What was satisfying? Well, one, the kiss and two, the look on Naruto's face right after. Priceless. So, I've got him hooked, I can almost tell for sure. Now what? We'll see…

I walked over to the stove.

"It's hot." My voice was surprisingly still calm.

"Yeah, very hot…" Naruto stated. I was almost positive he wasn't talking about the stove. Hehehe…

* * *

**TBC?**

**You like? Or did it not live up to expectations? Tell me! **

**Hehe...I thought the ending was a little cheesy but for some reason I didn't want to change it...O_o**

**But anyways, what did you think!?!? Should I continue?**


	3. Trust

HEYA! I'm glad you guys have been liking the story so far. Hehe...you know, I've been pretty much making this up as I go but I really truly enjoy working on it so I guess as long as I have people out there that _want_ to read it, I'll keep writing. So anyways, enough of my jabber, enjoy the nexxt chapter! By the way I'm going to New York to see my family tomorrow so I might not have the next chapter written and posted as fast as I've had this one and the last one. SRRY!!! =)

* * *

Chapter 3

Trust

Surprisingly dinner came out semi-decent. But I highly doubt I'll ever be able to do that again without Naruto there telling me exactly what to do. Then again, I'd love for him to be telling me a lot of things, but hey, we all want things we can't have.

That kiss definitely took him by surprise. I wonder what's going through his mind…After we ate a silent dinner, he stated he was tired and headed to his room. Me, being the current idiot, forgot to ask him where I'd be sleeping. Maybe I'll just camp out on the couch. Being in the same room as the dobe will, as I have mentioned before, make me way too tempted. Damn…

Unfortunately, Naruto's leg was in too much pain so I couldn't have done anything anyways. The smart thing to do right now would be to take it a little slow. I'm so close though! This is so nerve wrecking.

Running my hands through my hair I looked over the kitchen and table to make sure I put everything away then walked into Naruto's room. The sight almost made me burst out into spasms of uncontrollable laughter so I bit down on my lip. Hard. Was that blood I tasted? Oh well.

The moron was sprawled out on his bed in the most ridiculous way. The sheets had already fallen off the bed and he was hugging his pillow. His ass was on one side of the bed while his feet were stretched out pretty much off the other side of the bed. How he was comfortable, was beyond me. Idiot.

With the lights off, the only thing that allowed me to see his face was the small sliver of moonlight coming from the window next to his bed. I walked over to the side of his bed and kneeled down onto the floor, resting one hand on the mattress and another on his face. Slowly, I traced his lips with my index finger and imagined myself kissing them but something slapped me out of it. No. Not now. Later. I sighed. Later felt like an eternity from this moment.

So, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. If I wasn't allowed to kiss his lips I needed to at least take in _something_ Naruto before I fell asleep or else I think I'd go crazy. Standing up I turned to head for the door but for some reason I turned back towards the open window. After seeing the moon something took over me and I don't understand why I did anything I did after that moment.

I climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. Quickly, and quietly, making my way to the roof. Thank goodness it was flat or I probably would have fallen. What? Don't believe me? Have you been paying attention at all these past few days??? Well then…let me put it in words for you. I may be perfect on the outside (haha, yeah right), but on the inside I'm probably even more of a dobe than Naruto. Wait, no. Scratch that. No one is more of a dobe than Naruto. What am I saying?!? Okay, well, I'm close to it. Hehe…

Well, anyways, while I sat up there my eyes never pulled away from the full moon. It was bright and mysterious. At that moment I realized I've actually never really looked at a full moon this closely before. I mean, I've seen it before but never really _looked_ at it. Know what I mean? Hmm…it's actually quite beautiful. Take a look at it sometime.

Sitting up there…was one of the most peaceful things I've done in a while. It gave me a lot of time to think and contemplate what I might do. Or what I might not do.

Naruto liking me _is_ a good thing…right? What the hell…why am I even asking? Of course it is. This is what I've wanted for such a long time. There's no way I can just pass up an opportunity like this! Plus, why would it be a bad thing in the first place?

Hold on…what happens if Naruto and I do get together? Well, we'd be happy. Everything would be great for both of us. I'd love him to no end and always be there for him. He'd trust me. Love me. Right? But what happens if…if something changes between us? Like what if, one of us decides to move on? Like, leave. Be gone. Forever. No…he wouldn't. I wouldn't. Would we?

Just rhetorically speaking though…say we got together. Then we broke up. What then? Will he ignore me? Will I ignore him? Will we hate each other? We…we…we won't.

But what if we do hate each other after breaking up? Damn conscience. Apparently, there are two smaller chibi sized me's up in my head fighting for domination. I can hear both of them arguing. They keep sending me these thoughts that I don't have the will power to ignore. Fuck…

Okay, so back to the matter at hand…or head. No, brain, shut up! Nope. Think. Crap. I'm talking to myself in my head!!! Something is wrong with me…I think I'm going mental. Totally and utterly mental. I'm psycho. Crazy. Fucked up in the head. There has to be something screwed up, up there. No doubt. I've officially lost it.

"What's gotten into you lately…?" I mumbled this out loud to myself.

Great…now I'm thinking about it. If anything happened in the aftermath I'd lose a part of me. My moron. The guy I love. The one that gives me a reason to wake up in the morning. The only one who makes me a klutz. My best friend.

I lay down on the concrete roof, staring up at the stars. Hey, look. A shooting star. Closing my eyes I made a wish. What did I wish for? I'll tell you later or it might not come true. Yes, I believe in that type of shit. Sucks for you.

Like I said, I've lost it. Laughs escaped my mouth. They were more of laughs of pity than anything else. I was laughing at myself…I'm hopelessly pathetic, aren't I? No? Aw, thanks. Who am I talking to? Damnit. Again. I'VE. LOST. MY. MIND. Dude, I'm talking to myself as if someone is going to appear out of the night sky and answer me. By the way, did I mention I'm pathetic yet? I did? Well…I said it again. Deal with it.

My eyes were still closed and somehow I fell asleep under a blanket of stars with the moon as my nightlight. No dream tonight. All I remember seeing as I fell asleep and all through the night was Naruto's smiling face. His adorable, smiling face. And he was smiling at me. That made my night just all the much better.

*****

"SASUKE!" Hearing Naruto scream my name made my body wake up. I felt more awake than I've ever been before, only problem was my back. It killed like hell. Hah…guess that's what I get for sleeping on the roof. Wait…shit. I fell asleep on the roof. I'm guessing that's why the dobe is screaming my name.

He kept calling for me but stopped after, I don't know, the sixth time? Probably thought I left. It wouldn't have been hard to get back into the room after the first time he said my name but I kind of wanted to see if he would be upset if I had really left.

When I reached his window I sort of climbed in and sat on the sill. He was fuming around in his closet looking around for something to wear. The idiot mumbled a bunch of words while he searched. I only understood a few.

"I can't believe…After last night…He just left…I'm going to punch him…Why'd I tell him…Arrgh! Where's my pants!" While I just smirked at the first set of complaints the very last thing made me laugh. I cursed under my breath for not restraining myself. Once he heard the laugh he rushed out and looked around. Noticing me sitting there he looked like he was wondering if I had heard anything. A smirk found its way back onto my face when he blushed a little.

"What? You're not going to hold up on that promise of punching me? What happened to your _nindo_? Never going back on your word?" I teased.

"Bastard. Where the fuck did you go?" He turned around and walked back into the closet to resume searching for pants but obviously trying to hide his increasingly red face.

"Were you worried about me?"

"Hell no. Me? Yeah right, you wish."

"Oh, cause last time I checked you liked me, right? Like, you _really_ like me." The smirk never left my lips even though he wasn't looking at me.

"…"

"Hello? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say fox got your tongue?"

"Oh, shut up, would ya?"

"Ha, how bout no?"

"Bastard."

"I think you used that already."

"And?"

"Dobe…" Naruto walked out of the closet it a pair of baggy jeans and a low-cut Hidden Leaf t-shirt. The necklace he got from the Fifth Hokage hung proudly from his neck. It seemed he was healed already. The nine-tails healing powers never seize to amaze me.

"So where did you sleep last night anyways?"

"Roof." He raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you're so weird."

"Oh, now I'm the weird one?" Finally I got off the window sill and walked towards him.

"Pretty much. I mean, the couch isn't that uncomfortable, you could've slept there you know?"

"Pssh…you really are ridiculously simple minded. I fell asleep accidentally smart one."

"Well what the hell were you doing up there anyways?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"…" The idiot stayed quiet so I just shrugged, walking into the kitchen to see what we were going to have for breakfast.

"So how's your leg?" I asked, even though it was obviously fine. He walked into the room and sat down on one of the chairs near the island. The dobe propped his head up with him elbows and stared at me in a glaring-type way. Glancing down at his leg again and flexing it around a little he finally answered.

"Fine."

"Okay. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Idk."

"Pick something moron."

"Ramen?"

"Why did I see that one coming?"

"Heh…let's go to Ichiraku's. I'll treat." He plastered the biggest and most idiotically adorable grin on his face. How do you say no to that?

"Fine." The smile disappeared. "What?"

"You don't have to if you don't wanna…" Now he had his arms folded flat on the island, laying his head down. I bopped him on the head, causing him to look up.

"I want to." Somehow I managed a truly genuine smile and he believed me. I think.

Once we got all our stuff together and he made sure he actually had any money with him, he asked me something.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You're being oddly…nice. And just now…you smiled. Are you sure you're not sick or something?" It was funny because the way he asked this question it felt half serious and half teasing. I smacked him on the side of his head, producing a yelp of pain.

"Dork." The blond just smiled and followed me out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

We walked down the block to Ichiraku's, not passing many people on the way there. Well…on Saturday mornings, people around here don't usually enjoy waking up early unless they had to go to work or something. When Naruto saw the shop in his view he ran ahead waving like a manic. I just kept walking with my hands in my pocket, grinning like a moron. You know…waking up to Naruto and going out with him every morning doesn't seem like such a bad thing when he perks you up so much.

When I reached the shop I was surprised that Naruto hadn't ordered anything yet. If he was with anyone else he probably would have finished a few bowls by now. So he waited. For me. Yay! Another happy dance started up in my head. If he kept making me so happy I'm going to end up accidentally dancing right in front of him.

I told him to order for me since I really didn't mind anything at the moment. Plus, if Naruto liked it then why not? He ordered double for himself and asked me if I wanted seconds once he finished _his_ seconds. Laughing in my head, I passed.

After he finished, no not me, _him_, he paid the bill. Honestly, I was planning on offering to pay for it but for some reason I didn't. Good thing too, Sakura appeared right as the moron handed over the money.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. She actually smiled back, and then turned to me. Here we go again.

"Sasuke-kun…I was wondering if you…if you wanted to go to the movies with me today?" She blushed. That girl blushes every time she sees me that I wouldn't be surprised if it got permanent one day.

"Nah." Maybe that was a bit _too_ cold. Actually…nope. Pretty much, I could care less. Today was my day with Naruto. Tonight I WAS making my move. One way or the other.

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Ya." Turning to Naruto, I forgot she was there. "Ready?" He pulled his eyes away from Sakura's sullen face and nodded at me.

"Bye Sakura!" It was easy to tell he wanted to cheer her up. I got a little pissed and walked outside of the shop to wait for him. Unfortunately for me, they took a while. How hard is it to say bye? They'll see each other Monday. Damn…they're just talking Sasuke! Stop overreacting. She means nothing to him. He's yours. Remember that. Hmm…what's this feeling…? I've never had it before. Then again, I've never been in love before so let's see. I'm ticked off at the pick-haired bitch talking to my dobe. Jealousy? No way…I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous…can I?

DAMN. Again with the talking to myself like someone is going to answer me! Did I not say it before? I've totally lost my mind and I doubt I'm ever going to find it again. Yupp. It's gone. For fucking ever.

As I leaned up against the side of the store Naruto walked out, seeming satisfied with himself. I ran a hand through my hair and just started walking. To where? Just this place. You'll see.

My eyes glanced over at him. He was just a little behind me but suddenly picked up his pace so he walked in step with me.

"What I do now?" The moron asked. I acted surprised at the question.

"Nothing…" The word was muttered under my breath yet I made it audible regardless. For some reason he wasn't letting it drop like he usually does. Being the idiot he is, he stepped directly in front of, expecting me to stop. I simply walked around but he grabbed the back of my shirt. Tugging free I quickened my pace and turned the corner. When I looked behind me I saw that he wasn't there then I heard movement and looked up. Dobe. Trying to pull off an aerial attack? Come on. Casually I stepped to the side, letting him fall on his face but once he hit the ground he disappeared. Shadow clone? Now where was he?

Letting out a sigh of partial annoyance, I tried walking forward but I couldn't. Something was keeping me still. Glancing over my shoulder, Naruto was there. He was holding onto one of the belt loops on my jeans. It didn't bother me much that he finally got me to stop but it was odd because he was only using one finger while the rest of his fingers were rested on my ass. Not that I didn't mind or anything…I'm just saying.

"Woohoo, you caught me. Now what?" There was absolutely no emotion in the tone of my voice.

"Answer my question." It was amazing how serious he actually was.

"What question?" Playing dumb seemed to piss him off.

"Damnit, bastard answer the damn question. Why are you sulking all of a sudden? What I do?" You know, now that he has me and I'm not planning on moving, you would think he would've let go of my pants by now, right? Nope. Happy dance. Haha. I'm getting closer every second.

"Not what _you_ did." I noticed he was contemplating this in his head like he does with a lot of things that should be pretty damn obvious.

"Sakura-chan?" Ah…so the idiot figured something out. Shrugging, I took his hand that was attached to my pants and brought it to my lips. Then I turned to finally face him.

"I saw her happy and annoying one second then pissed and still annoying the next. She spilled ramen on your hand didn't she?" He blushed but never pulled his hand away. I observed it closely and kissed it.

"I…uh…" Looking for the right words, honey? How about _I love you_, or maybe _be mine_? And yes, I did just call my dobe honey. Got a problem with that? Yupp, I didn't think so.

While he was still trying to find something to say I turned and walked in the direction of the place I mentioned earlier, still holding his hand. It was warm…really warm. I liked how it felt…it was soft too.

Anyways, we turned a few more corners until I saw the clearing to a garden. Leading him through the field of flowers, we made it to a thick patch of forest. When I started walking into it he didn't move. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are we going here?"

"I want to show you something." He still looked unsure. I took his other hand into my free hand and pulled him closer to me. Our lips were less than a centimeter apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Sasuke…I don't think its safe." The words were almost whispered.

"Don't worry," I kissed him, softly at first then he said my name allowing me to deepen it. He never pulled back so I kept kissing him, savoring every moment of it as electricity shot up my spine. Letting go of his hands I held the back of his hair in a tight fist and placed the other one on his back, pulling him even closer. I removed my lips from his and kissed his jaw line, listening to him whisper my name again and again. His arms were around my waist, holding me close as if when he let go I'd disappear. Everything in me was screaming to keep going but the small piece of sensibility that I had left made me steal one more innocent kiss then stop. I leaned my forehead against his and smirked as he smiled.

"Sasu…" I put a finger up to his lips before he continued.

"Shh…it's safe. You have me." He nodded. So he trusted me. Finally.

Holding his hand again, with the taste of his lips still lingering on mine, we walked into the forest, me leading the way.

* * *

**TBC? **

**What do you think was Sasuke's wish? Where is he taking Naruto? What's going to happen next!?!? **

**Haha, what do you think? Like seriously, leave a review telling me what you think Sasuke might want to show Naruto. I already know what it is(no duh...) but I wanna see what you guys think! =)**

**BYEZ! ;)**


	4. My Secret and My Wish

I am soooo sorry this has taken so long to be posted. My teachers were killing us with work plus testing and...you dont care do you? haha, anyways, enjoy the chapter. Its not as good as the past chapters I think, unfortunately and there's a small lemon at the end. hehe...its my first so dont kill me!

* * *

Chapter 4

My Secret and My Wish

We were walking through the thick growth of trees. Only small beams of pure sunlight made its way through the congestion of leaves above our heads. It has been about ten minutes since I kissed Naruto and we started walking through the forest yet the taste of his lips still lingered on mine. Plus, I was still holding his hand.

It surprised me that the moron had not said anything about why we've been taking so long to get to this place he doesn't even know about. Well, quite frankly, as far as I'm concerned, not another soul knows about this place besides me. And that's how it was going to stay. Only exception would be Naruto. No duh.

My mind pondered what his reaction would be when he saw this place. When I first saw it, years ago with my mother, I was in awe. The beauty of the place left me absolutely speechless. I had never seen something so amazing in my life. The only thing that came close to its beauty, in my eyes at least, was my dobe. Hehe. And that's saying something.

Finally, I saw the light at the end of the trail. We were here. Glancing over at Naruto, I noticed he wasn't even looking straight ahead anymore. His eyes and attention were captured by something off in the distance so before I pulled him into the clearing I stopped. He seemed surprised at my sudden action and looked at me.

"What?" The idiot asked. I nodded my head in the direction of the place. Almost automatically he let go of my hand and walked towards the arch in the trees that lead there. I walked in step with him and stopped as soon as he did. There it was. A smirk crept onto my face as I saw his expression change from a bored one to one of pure awe and admiration. I liked watching him take in everything.

In front of us was a humongous tree. Its trunk was at least fifty feet wide at the diameter and the roots elegantly intertwined with the grassy ground it lay in. Above our heads the branches reached out in every direction, making it hard to realize when this tree ended and another began. The leaves were a rich green color; they stood out magnificently against the bright blue sky and the duller looking leaves on the other trees.

What? Aren't you amazed yet!?! Haha, good. I'm getting to the best part now. The flowers. They were a splash of black and white with swirls of red and blue along the edges. These flowers didn't exist anywhere else in the universe. Seeing them always left me breathless.

Suddenly one fell from a branch and landed on Naruto's head. He didn't even notice it. Laying a little above his right ear it looked like he had put it there himself. Haha, it was cute.

Wait. Still don't think it's amazing yet? Exactly. The thing that ties this together and kept everyone but me from seeing this was the chakra surrounding it. No, not just the presence of the chakra, the visible chakra. It was bright blue and spiraled around the trunk of the tree then continued twisting around each individual branch. The sight was something that constantly reminded me of the beauty of nature. And yet…even this is nothing in comparison to Naruto. Even now I still think he's the most beautiful thing in existence; and he was all mine.

"It's…" The dobe began.

"Beautiful?" I finished. He just nodded in response. A laugh escaped my lungs that caused him to snap out of his semi-trance.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Heh…nothing, baka."

"Hey!" All I could do was laugh. He was too cute! Damnit…

"You know," I walked towards the tree and let the chakra flow through my hand, feeling the silkiness of the power and calmness it held. "I used to come here all the time when I wanted to be alone but lately…there's no reason for me to _want_ to be alone."

"What's that?" He honestly didn't realize I was talking about him! Wait…there's a reaction. I think some gears are starting to turn in his mind. The dobe opened his mouth to say something and…! Nothing. He really was a moron.

"Who else?" A finger tapped on his chin while he tried to figure it out, then all of a sudden something must have clicked because he smiled hugely then blushed. An eyebrow rose subconsciously while I watched.

"Me…?"

"No shit Sherlock." Something tugged at the side of my lip, causing me to smirk, when he turned as red as a tomato.

"Uh…thanks?" It was obvious he didn't really know what else to say.

"Heh…moron. Listen, don't tell anyone about this place, okay?" Naruto just nodded. An idea popped into my head. "You want to feel the chakra?" He looked at me hesitantly then at the blue streams flowing around the tree and another nod formed through his uncertainty. I reached out and pulled him closer to the tree and me. Placing my hand over his I put our hands into the river.

I watched his reaction. A smile formed on the delicate features of his face. His bright blue eyes, which seemed even brighter than the chakra, were filled with astonishment and disbelief.

"Sasuke…it feels so…different. Nothing like anything I've ever felt before." He took his hand out of the flow and continued talking. My mind wanders the other meanings I wished that those words held. Hehe…no! I mentally smacked myself. No bad thoughts! Not yet at least…hehe. "Why doesn't this exist anywhere else?"

"My mom created it." His eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded and reached over to get the flower out of his hair. Its silky smooth petals felt like sandpaper against Naruto's golden locks. Regardless, I twirled it between my thumb and index finger, staring at the swirls as they moved in a hypnotic pattern.

"Yep. She always loved nature and created this one day when she was younger. I got to see it for the first time when I was five years old and have been coming back ever since."

"Wow."

"…"

"…"

"So you want to head back? It's getting late." The suggestion was just merely to fill the silence but I didn't plan on his agreeing. Oh well…

We headed back through the forest, hand in hand. He was jabbering the entire way about random stuff. I sent him an occasional smirk, glare, or laugh so he knew I was paying attention even though I mostly wasn't. Hehe….

Before I realized it we were back by his apartment. When we go to the door I noticed that it was slightly opened but Naruto, being the dobe that he was, just waltzed right in, not even taking notice. My guard went up but faltered again when I saw who it was. Great…what does _he_ want?

"Hey guys." The man sitting on Naruto's couch asked nonchalantly. He smiled, I think but when he wears that mask all the time it's hard to tell!

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" The words came out almost like a growl. He doesn't need to be here right now, he's just being an ass and an annoyance showing up in places he is obviously not wanted in. The silver haired jonin just raised an eyebrow at the semi-threat that was hidden in my attitude.

"What, a sensei can't stop by to say hi to one of his favorite students without getting scolded by another of his favorite students?"

"No." I answered coldly.

"That's not nice!" He whined and I sweat dropped. Baka…

"Sucks for you. Now get out."

"I'm not sure if you realize this Sasuke but this is Naruto's apartment, not yours."

"Yeah, and? Normal people don't go around breaking into people's house uninvited."

"Hmmm…true but I had to tell him something that I also had to tell you so having you both here makes it all the much easier!" He turned to Naruto. "Do you remember Kabuto?" I saw Naruto cringe when he recognized the name.

"Yeah." The blond answered through clenched teeth. "Why?" Kakashi sighed.

"He kidnapped Hinata and Sakura this morning." We looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT?!? That's not even possible! How? I saw Sakura this morning! Why would he take them? Why???" The panic was taking over Naruto and I could tell he wanted to kill Kabuto. Wait…wasn't he supposed to be dead already?

"Naruto calm down." The masked teacher ordered. Naruto did not want to listen.

"NO! I have to go save them NOW!" He turned to me, "Sasuke, come on. Let's go." The moron actually started to walk to the door so I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, getting a glare in return. His eyes had turned a piercing orange-red color and tears were streaked down his face. That's it. I don't care that Kakashi is still sitting there looking at us. Pulling his closer I kissed him. I kissed him so he would calm down, so that for at least a moment he would forget about what he just heard, and so that I could taste his lips again.

When I pulled away his eyes had turned back to the bright blue that they normally were but a frown was still on his face.

"Well, that was different." The comment came from Kakashi. I think he was smiling while I kissed Naruto…pervert. A glare was shot in his direction from me while Naruto turned around and blushed.

"Shut up perv and tell us what's going on." A chuckle escaped his covered lips but then he became serious.

"We aren't sure what his reasons were and we have no idea how he could have made it into The Hidden Leaf undetected. Tsunade figured the best people to send on the rescue mission would have been you two plus Inuzuka but he's on another mission. The next choice was Shikamaru or Choji but they have another mission as well. The last choice is Neji. We didn't want to send him originally since he just recently got back from an escorting mission but since he is Hinata's cousin we thought it would be best. Plus, his Byakugan would really help locating them where our trackers lost the trail. So the three of you will be leaving for the mission tomorrow morning. Neji already knows and the Hokage said she will brief you guys tomorrow at the gates before we leave."

"We?" I asked, unsure of whether he meant Naruto and me or him and us.

"Oh, and I'll be coming with." Aw shit. Having Neji was bad enough.

"Why? Two of us are Jonin and we've got one Chunin, isn't that good enough?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Tsunade-sama wants me to go so I can use my dogs to help us track."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so anyways get a lot of rest you two! See ya tomorrow, bright at early, at the gates!" Before I could say anything else he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I turned to Naruto.

"You okay?" He seemed unfazed by the question, he was still in shock. I pulled him into a hug and he started to cry in my shoulder.

"I…they're gone…and…I…I…" He tried to say something between sobs but I just shushed him. When the tears subsided, I pulled him away a little, still holding him though.

"Better?"

"Sort of…" The answer was merely a whisper. I kissed his cheek as a stray tear fell from his eyes. This time, as I was about to came apart his lips crashed down onto mine, taking me by surprise.

I could feel his restrained desire and realized how it was matched with mine. His lips tasted salty from the tears that had fallen before. He opened his lips, allowing me entry so I explored his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and I won.

As we kissed, we somehow ended up in his room and on his bed. He was on top of me, kissing with all of his emotions. His lips left mine for a few seconds as he pulled my shirt and his off, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

Me, being one who prefers being the dominant one, decided to take control. I flipped him over so that now I was on top. Trailing kisses along his jaw line, I reached down and undid his pants button, producing a gasp from the blond. He was already hard. Slowly, I stoked his member and listened contently to his moan.

Pulling off both his pants and boxers, and then mine, I rubbed our erections together. I pushed our bodies together I grinded my hips into his and stole another kiss from him. When I started to trail kisses down his body he tugged at my hair. A smirk played on my features as I got all the way down. Softly, I blew on his member, feeling him shiver in result.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. "Put it…" My fingers continued to stoke as I looked up at my dobe.

"Hmmm?"

"Put it in…" He blushed and I realized what he wanted me to do. Heh…he was embarrassed to say it…

"I'm sorry, what?" I teased, twirling my fingers around it now.

"Sasuke!" It came out raspy and needy. Kind of sexy.

"What?" Innocence played into my voice.

"Put it in your mouth!" A chuckle emanated from my throat as he turned as bright red and I put his hard member my mouth, feeling the warmness and enveloping my tongue around it. Moans of pure pleasure emanated from him…"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke! I'm…going to…AHHH!" He came. White hot liquid poured into my throat and I swallowed it all, savoring the taste of Naruto. The taste that no one but me was going to have.

I climbed back up so my forehead was resting on his. He smiled up at me weakly.

"Dobe." We lay there, holding each other.

"Sasu?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." My heart stopped. Those three words actually came out of his mouth. A smile formed on my lips and I kissed his cheek. I guess my wish just came true. Apparently shooting stars work. Heh…

"I love you too." We fell asleep in each other's arms, forgetting entirely about everything else and only focusing on the person that meant the most. Each other.

* * *

**TBC? **

**So...what do you think? Did I ruin it with the lemon? SORRY!!!!! It was my first and I was sitting there like 'should I seriously write this? AHHH!' yupp....so tell me what u thought and if you've got any tips for me! Thanks, lots of love!**

**~frozentears596**


	5. And So It Begins

__

Sorry for the wait. Guess what? I have more time now so I might be updating sooner =) then again things have been happening and I....I don't know. It's making me lose interest in some things. Just got rejected by this guy Ive liked for 2yrs. Just realized I wasted a hell of a lot of time on him. Just realized I should stop talking. Haha, anyways enjoy the chappie everyone^^

* * *

Chapter 5

And So It Begins…

Oww…what the…? Where am I? Wait…I turned on my side and realized I was on the ground. Again. Looking up I saw Naruto lying on his bed, looking as ridiculous as usual. Glancing at the clock it said _8:35am._ Hmm…early? Oh shit. We have a mission today! We have to be there by…NINE! Aw shit!

I jumped up off the ground and ignored the sudden jolt of pain that coursed through my body. The sheets were still wrapped around me, but nothing else. Walking over to Naruto, I grabbed the pillow and smacked him over the head. Nothing. Not even a stir. I hit him again. Nothing. This time I dropped the pillow and used my hand to smack his head. Heh…that worked.

"OW!" he squealed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" His glare pierced through me but I tried my best to ignore it.

"We're going to be late. I'm taking a shower, unless you wanted to go first…?" The blond sat up and contemplated what to do. I just asked one simple question, he couldn't answer simply?

"Nah, you go. Wait…what are we late for?" Did he seriously not remember?

"Don't tell me you actually forgot? Here's a clue. Sakura. Hinata. Kabuto. Anything clicking in that head of yours?" He scratched his head, and then suddenly everything seemed to flood back into his memory.

"SHIT! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" That second Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran for the door. I was right there behind him within a split-second. He was tight within my grip and was struggling to get free. "LET ME GO!"

"Naru…" I started calmly. "Look at what you're wearing." He didn't listen very well.

"I DON'T CARE."

"Look." He sighed loudly, looked down at himself, then gasped and turned bright red. He wasn't wearing _anything._

"Uh…whoops…" A nervous laugh came out and he zoomed back into his room and into his closet, mumbling to himself the entire time. I was still laughing.

When I got back into the room he was already dressed and ready. Plus, he was highly impatient. Is it just me, or wasn't he the one who woke up second? I looked around the room and spotted my clothes on the ground.

Another five minutes passed and we were mostly ready to go. Naruto made some small egg-sandwiches for us to eat on the way there so by _8:50am_ we were out the door.

"So remind me…who is coming with us?" Naruto asked when we were about two minutes from the designated meeting spot.

"Neji and Kakashi." His face seemed to drop. "What?"

"So two serious and boring people?" I laughed at his comment.

"Pretty much." A sigh left his lips. His sweet lips…

I looked ahead of us and saw the main entrance of the Hidden Leaf. Standing there was Neji. No sign of Kakashi yet. Of course. No surprise there.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Hey." Emotionless as ever.

"So what's new?" His eyes seemed to be glaring at Naruto, and it caused my dobe to back up and turn around.

"Good morning." A voice came from behind me. Kakashi. Ugh…

"Hn." I answered, not even bothering to turn around.

"Hn." Neji replied the same as me.

"What's up Kakashi?" And of course, the ball of excitement answers with the most enthusiasm.

"Nothing much. Ready for this mission?"

"Believe it!" I think Neji just sighed…I'm not entirely sure though.

"Shut your trap Naruto, it's too early for your jabbering." This voice came from somewhere behind all of us. We turned and saw the Hokage walking towards us. She wore a tight scowl on her face indicating she obviously didn't like being awake right now.

"Granny!" He whined.

"Shut up and listen. All of you." We got closer so that everyone could hear and comprehend. I made sure I was by Naruto's side.

"So what happened?" The question came from Hyuuga…surprisingly.

"Kabuto infiltrated the village completely undetected. I'm still conferring with the elders about the next course of action and why they think they would have taken Sakura and Hinata. We believe it was because Hinata has just discovered a new technique that involves her Byakugan that could possible pose a threat to the village. They might force her to use it in order to start a new attack on the Leaf. Why they took Sakura…probably because Orochimaru realized I would no longer help him and since Sakura knows everything I know, and more, relating to Medical ninjutsu, she would be a very vital person to have. Unfortunately, these are all just simple theories…" She sighed.

"But they are very practical ones." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah but as usual the elders are being a pain in my ass about everything else. They didn't want me to send Naruto on this mission." I saw a spark light up in my blonds' eyes.

"They hate me. I know that."

"They just don't want you to fall into the wrong hands."

"Bullshit. They don't care about me. They only care about the Nine-Tails' getting taken by either Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. If it wasn't for this thing, they wouldn't give a thought about me. You know that granny." Tsunade half smirked. Neji turned away. Kakashi seemed to be smiling under that mask of his…or so it seemed. I kept a straight face, holding back the urge to smile at Naruto and to hug him. Haha…he may be an idiot but he's not stupid.

"Well, no shit Sherlock. Anyone could see that. The elders don't even give a shit about me! And I'm the Fifth Hokage for crying out loud! But anyways, I'm sending your sorry ass on this mission for two reasons. One, so you can get our girls back. And two, so you can kick some ass and prove those old hags wrong." Naruto's grin widened from ear to ear. Tsunade mirrored it. It was kind of odd how they had this weird connection. Oh well, doesn't matter to me.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Kakashi asked out of the blue. Seemed like for a moment they forgot what was going on but before anyone could agree a loud and familiarly annoying voice came from behind us. We had had our backs to the main gate so as we pivoted around we saw three people and a dog running towards us. Aw shit.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S UP?" Kiba called from on top of Akamaru.

"Hey Naruto, why are you up so early?" That one was Shikamaru.

The third guy was Shino. He didn't say anything. Not like anyone expected him to…haha.

"Didn't you hear?" Naruto asked. He probably forgot that Kakashi said we were the firsts to know…nice one dobe.

"What?" Kiba inquired.

"Hinata and Sakura…Kabuto kidnapped the, yesterday." Shock hit all three boys like bullets. Akamaru's happy expression and carefree attitude turned into a low growl, Kiba's grin became a scowl, Shikamaru's uninterested face turned into one of interest and worry and Shino…well…you can't really tell what his expression might have been since he's like another Kakashi. Their faces are always covered. "We're going on a rescue mission now." An idea seemed to have been sparked inside of Inuzuka's head.

"We're coming with."

"NO." All heads turned to the Hokage. Why would she deny them?

"Lady Tsunade!" He protested.

"NO. You just got back. You have to report and rest. We don't know if we'll be attacked. Having you here is the best thing right now. I don't care if you don't like it." She turned to Neji, Naruto, Kakashi and me. "Leave now. Don't waste anymore time." Our sensei nodded and waved us directly outside the gates of the village.

"Okay, listen. Our mission. Bring Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga back to the Hidden Leaf safely. Orochimaru's hideout is now currently located in The Village Hidden in the Clouds in the Land of Lightning. We must head there, it should take us about three days to get there, and quickly carry out our mission. If possible we will try to avoid fighting." Naruto's face dropped.

"Whaaaaaaat? So I can't kick Kabuto's bitch ass into the next world?"

"No."

"Can I at least kick him in the balls?" I had to hold back a snicker. That would be an interesting sight…

"Naruto no. Are you ready?" He sighed but nodded his head reluctantly. I could tell…there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that if he gets the chance he will so beat the shit out of Kabuto and I'm pretty positive Sakura wouldn't mind helping out even though I hate her little pussy ass.

"Let's go everyone." Kakashi looked over us, towards the Hokage, then forward to where we were headed. He started running and we followed hastily.

We've been running for about an hour now. Kakashi said we should take a quick break then continue. Where we stopped there was a nice flowing stream. Neji went off somewhere in the middle of the woods to meditate…or something like that. Kakashi probably disappeared to read his damned perv books. Naruto and I were left alone. YES!

I smirked to myself and watched the view. The blond was shirtless, splashing water in his face. He was bending down so his perfect ass was straight up in the air. Nice…

Walking over, I quietly got behind him, put one hand over his mouth while my other hand grabbed him so he couldn't be free. I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ears.

"You're not going anywhere…" I made my voice as husky as possible and then kissed his neck. He tilted his head back and my name was muffled as I still had his mouth covered. Then, all of a sudden he bit me! I jumped back in surprise and stared at him. What the hell…?

"TEME!" He whined. It was kind of cute but I was busy rubbing my hand. Damn…he bit hard…

"What the hell was that for?"

"NOT HERE!"

"Why not?"

"Kakashi-sensei or Neji might see us!"

"And?" I moved closer.

"And…and…they can't see us!"

"Why not?"

"Be…Because!" He stammered, obviously worried about my closing distance. Without looking back, he backed up and after that, all you heard was a big SPLASH! That dobe…he fell right into the stream.

"Smooth…" My head jerked around. Those words hadn't come from my mouth. Quickly searching I found the culprit. Aw shit, you have got to be kidding me…

"Kiba?" Naruto asked as he attempted getting up from the water. I said attempted because as soon as he got up…he fell again. I think he slipped on some rocks or something. Haha…dobe.

"Hey Uzumaki." He smiled at Naruto then glared at me. "Uchiha."

"Hn." Two options ran through my mind. One: go and kick Inuzuka in the face. Two: walk away as if nothing happened. I _really_ wanted to pick one but ended up with two. *sigh*

Standing behind a tree just a little away I listened to their conversation.

"So what are you doing here?" Naru…

"Snuck away after Tsunade yelled at me."

"Heh…nice."

"Yeah, Akamaru stayed behind to cover for me as a clone…I kind of feel incomplete without him here though. Problem is that I _needed_ to come here to help you guys."

"Eh, Akamaru is going to be fine and you'll be fine too. We just have to do one thing."

"What?"

"Uh…tell Kakashi? No shiz?"

"Haha, yeah. That would be important."

"Yeah." I heard them laughing the entire time and when I turned to glance, Naruto had an arm around Kiba's shoulders and they were laughing. Alright, that mutt better not do ANYTHING, I mean ANYTHING unless he wants he dick cut off.

No…calm down Sasuke. Kiba's not gay remember? Or is he…? What if he's been hiding it? What if…! Shit no…he cannot have my dobe. He's MINE!

"Spying on someone?" I jumped, then realized it was Neji. Now what does _he _want.

"Hn."

"You jumped. That's odd…"

"Hn."

"Let me guess…Naruto?"

"Hn." I turned away and glanced back at the blond in question.

"Didn't know you had the hots for Uzumaki."

"Screw you. What are you talking about?" Inside I got nervous. Wait, why was I so defensive? Five minutes ago I was about to fuck Naruto, not caring about who saw us!

"Don't hide it. It's your—"

"Don't you dare say destiny."

"_choice._"

"Oh."

"You do, don't you?"

"Why would you care?"

"I don't know…maybe I have an interest."

"In?"

"Someone."

"Who?"

"Hn." He shrugged and turned to walk away. Before I could stop myself I had him pinned up against a tree with a glare piercing through him.

"WHO."

"None of your business."

"You better—"

"Well…this is different." That wasn't Neji. That wasn't me. Oh shit. My head turned to the side and saw Kakashi. Damn. I quickly backed away from Neji and pulled at my shirt collar. I think our perv sensei was smirking again. Damnit…that probably didn't look good…

"Hn." I managed to choke out as I walked away.

"Hn." Neji said behind me. He walked off in the other direction. What the hell just happened? And who was that bastard talking about? *sigh* I'll get it out of him soon enough…

Turning the corner I looked up and quickly went behind a tree. WTF!

Standing in front of me was Naruto. And Kiba. _Kissing._

* * *

**TBC? **

**Okay, so idk if this chapter was any good. Not very exciting...I kind of have an idea of where this story might be going but not entirely. Actually, I was thinking about maybe stopping writing it...but thats only if you guys dont really like it. So, tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thnx ^^**

**~frozentears 3**


	6. Confusion

So you guys, I'm actually updating like I said I would! Haha, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are my motivation to keep writing =) Anyways, enjoy the chappie and dont hate me for this one!

* * *

Chapter 6

Confusion

Alright. Someone want to tell me…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? Well, let me refresh your memory. Neji is being an ass as usual and I just walked through the woods to find MY DOBE smacking lips with some jackass dogbreath, named KIBA!

Okay…Sasuke. Calm down. You're not allowed to kill anyone. Killing is a bad thing. So? I mean it wouldn't hurt to get rid of a pest…right? NO. GAHHH! SHUT UP! My freaking conscience is talking to damn much and it's arguing with itself! Remember how I said there was something wrong with me? Yeah, that has gotten much worse.

I took a deep breath. I was leaning against a tree trunk so I peeked at Naruto and Kiba. THEY WERE STILL KISSING. My head and heart were screaming at me to move and punch Kiba straight in the face but my body kept its ground. No movement. The only thing that moved was my head and my eyes to let me watch the torture. The horrid torture of MY dobe kissing some idiot that wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. And since when was Kiba gay? Wasn't he into Hinata or something? Or was it Sakura? I forget. I let a sigh escape my lips and I immediately regretted it. Dog-boy heard it and broke the kiss. YES! Now that they've stopped kissing…uh…wait…I didn't think that far through, did I? Shit.

Kiba looked around but didn't notice me. Naruto stood there impatiently. Was it just my evil mind working against me or…did Naruto look upset that Kiba stopped kissing him?

"Did you hear that?" Inuzuka asked. Naruto folded his arms across his still shirtless chest and pouted.

"No." Annoyance was obviously in his voice. Kiba smirked.

"What?"

"Hmph." Naruto turned around and began to walk off. I prayed that Kiba would just let him go. My heart was torn up enough. But no. Damnit. Someone up there must seriously hate me. Kiba chuckled and grabbed Naruto's hips, slipping his arms around the blond. MY blond.

"You are so much like a girl, you know that?" Kiba laughed as he trailed kisses down Naruto's neck. It brought shivers to my spine. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kill. But my body just wouldn't move. It just wouldn't. So I stood there. Watching. Hating. Seeing Kiba take my Naru. Yet…what hurt me so much more than anything else…he was enjoying it. I don't mean just Kiba. I mean Naruto. He wasn't resisting. He was giving in and giving back. Every kiss was returned in full passion. Full emotion. A pain developed in my chest where my heart was _supposed_ to be. That damned beating organ was the thing that was supposed to get my sorry ass over there to fight for my guy. But no, it just stayed quiet and beat meaningless beats.

Finally…I turned away. Unless I wanted to die or something, there was no way I could stand there and watch. Didn't Naruto say he…loved me? He said that, right? I'm not going crazy? He did. Last night. He said it. He…lied?

You know, they say when you have your heart broken it only hurts emotionally. Yeah right. If that's the case then tell me why that freaking organ is in so much pain right now. Tell me why I feel like stabbing myself through the heart just to stop the pain. Tell me why. Just tell me.

Before I realized I was back by the river, or stream, or…whatever. By the edge I sat down and stared at my reflection. What I saw…? I saw a pathetic guy who was too scared to get his guy back. I saw a guy who's probably not worth Naruto's love. I saw a guy…who probably deserves nothing at all in life. But mostly…I saw a guy that knew what he wanted, and saw that it was being taken from him, yet he didn't do anything. He just stood there like a retard. There was no way that guy can go anywhere in life. Too bad that guy is me.

"Ready to go?" I turned and replaced my saddened look with an emotional glare to see Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, and…Kiba standing there.

"Hn." There was nothing more I could say. I got up and we all started heading to our destination. We've got a whole other two days left before we reach the Hidden Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning. Two entire days. Well…whoever's pulling the strings up there better decide what they want to have happen by the time we get there because if I have to see Naruto…kiss…Kiba one more time, that kunai is ending up through my chest.

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked, actually concerned.

"Hn." That is probably going to be the only thing I will say for the next two days, unless prompted otherwise. I glanced at Naruto and saw his frown. It was immediately erased when Kiba came up and threw an arm around him. To anyone else, it just looked like two friends messing around. To me…it was just watching Kiba touch Naruto again.

They were laughing most of the time. Kakashi glanced back and forth between Neji and I, Kiba and Naruto, and the direction we were headed. He saw my mood. I know. But I'm glad he didn't say anything.

We ran like that for hours again, only stopping to check for enemies. Before we knew it, it was night. Blackness had taken over and the only light was coming from a small village up ahead. Directly prior to entering the gates Kakashi stopped us to explain something.

"Okay, we'll be staying here for the night. I already have a place for us to stay and food will be delivered to our room. Even though it's a small town be on guard. They have been known for their thievery and mistrust for ages. Be careful and don't talk to anyone unless you must." He cautioned us, we all nodded, and we head through the gates.

People gave us odd looks but for only a few moments. It took us about thirty seconds to get to the place we were staying at. Kakashi walked in, beckoning us to follow him. He spoke with the manager and the guy nodded and led us to a room on the third floor. When we opened the door, Kakashi stepped right in. The four of us stood there and just stared. There were two queen sized beds and the ground was carpet. A couch was on the other side of the room. The bathroom could only fit one person at a time and as I glanced, cockroaches crawled in the shower and sink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto shiver and unfortunately, I saw Kiba grab his hand. We finally walked in the crammed room and dropped our bags. Kakashi jumped onto a bed and smiled, I think, at us.

"Well this is comfy! So who wants to share a bed with me?" He eyed us all. No one answered.

"I call the other bed!" Naruto claimed.

"Couch." Kiba.

"Ground." Neji.

"Ground." I said. Kakashi seemed as if he were pouting.

"So no one wants to share a bed?"

"Of course not you perv." Naruto chuckled. We all managed to get a small laugh out of that.

"HEY! Respect your elders!"

"Oh I respect you, you _are_ old."

"Naruto!"

"You know, you're actually a lot like Jiraiya…hmm…no wonder you like his books so much."

"You wouldn't know what good literature was if it bit you in the ass."

"PERV."

"What? I wasn't implying…!" They argued like this for a while. It seemed kind of childish for Kakashi to be doing this with Naruto of all people. Either way, it was still amusing. After about the first minute though the three of us took turns in the bathroom and got ready for some sleep. Neji and I found some sheets and spread them out on opposite sides of the room. Although, it really wasn't that far apart…stupid sensei, being cheep.

A few minutes passes again and we all fell asleep. No one even remembered that we hadn't eaten anything. It was a good sleep though. I didn't dream. I didn't think. It was perfect. Then I woke up to a noise. My eyes opened slightly to see Kiba walking over to Naruto's bed. The blond was awake and looking at the approaching jackass. A smile curved on his lips and I shuddered. One of those voices in my head was screaming to me to fall back asleep and pretend this was all a horrible nightmare but my other voice got the best of me. I stayed up, knowing I would have to sit through the same torture I saw earlier, except this might be worse.

"You know, when I first fell for you, I never in a million years would have thought you were a slut." Kiba whispered.

"Psh, well excuse me." Naruto lay down as Kiba went onto the bed and onto Naruto.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Oh." Kiba leaned down to kiss him but Naruto moved and sat back upright. He looked at Kiba, down towards me, and back at him. My eyes were mostly closed so it still looked like I was sleeping.

"What?" Kiba asked. He was the impatient one this time. Heh.

"No. Not tonight."

"Aww…why not?" Kiba moved closer to Naruto. They were both only wearing boxers and wife-beaters. He ran his hands up Naruto's shirt and kissed his neck. Unfortunately Naruto didn't push him away. *sigh*

"They might wake up. And…I don't know…" He let out a small sigh and took Kiba's wandering hands off his body.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." They smiled at each other and went back to sleep. I brought my gaze to the ceiling and wondered…something else was on the dobe's mind. I'm not necessarily sure what it was though. But it was something.

"I'm not the only one that saw that, right?" A voice spoke. My eyes shot around. Neji. Great.

"Saw what?" He glared at me from beneath his covers.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Not really destiny boy. I just want to sleep so g'night."

"Tch…" That was all I heard him say. That's all that was said until morning.

"RISE AND SHINE!" I heard a voice call. Damn you Kakashi. What time…_5:30am!_

"How do you expect us to rise when there is no shine outside?" Kiba complained. I got up and looked around. We were all sitting up wherever we were, except for Kakashi. He was standing up near his bed eating some kind of granola bar. Seeing it made my stomach grumble. We hadn't eaten a thing since we left the village.

"Just get off your lazy asses, have something to eat, and then get ready to leave. I want to be out of here by six. If we run all day long with only a quick lunch break we might be able to make it to the Land of Lightning before sundown today."

"But I thought we had an entire two more days of traveling left?" Naruto spoke this time.

"I expected us to be walking but something came up. We need to get there. FAST." We all exchanged glances and then looked back at our sensei, expecting him to explain further but nothing else came from his mouth. What did he mean by something came up? I guess we'll find out later.

The four of us put that half hour we had to use. I packed up my things, grabbed something to eat from the platter that was lain out on the small table, and put away the sheets. Naruto, Kiba, and Neji did the same. Before we realized, it was already six and we were ready to head out.

Oh, and also during that half hour, Naruto tried talking to me but Kiba interrupted and Neji offered his 'words of wisdom.' More like words of annoyance if you ask me. Those guys are seriously getting more and more on my nerves every single second. By the way, I'm referring to mask man, dog breath, and destiny boy. And yes, they have new names. One of those mini-me's came up with them along the way. Don't ask me how many of them are up there. I would have lost count, that is, if I had ever counted to begin with. Did I ever tell you I was crazy? Well I am. Okay. Good. We've got that all cleared up now.

"Sasuke." I jerked my head up forward only to find the person I walked to avoid and hold all at once.

"Hn." He slapped me across the face. OUCH! That fuckin' hurt! I rubbed my check and thanked that odd power up above that made Naruto and me the only people in the room.

"You better not say that word again."

"What the hell was that for?"

"Being a bastard!"

"I'm always a bastard."

"TEME!"

"What?"

"What's been with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Answer the damned question teme."

"Look, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know I lo—"

"Don't even. Go tell someone who might believe you, like oh, I don't know, Kiba maybe?" He looked shocked. Confused. Hurt. It hurt me to see him like that knowing that I was the one who did this to him. If I had looked at his expression any longer I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I turned away. He was about to say something but then Kiba called and we headed down to the gates of the town. Everyone was waiting for us. Kakashi didn't pay attention. Neji was looking at my expression and Kiba was glancing at Naruto.

We stood together and head out. Naruto was on one side of me. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was looking at me. We were so close to each other yet I've never felt so far away from him as I feel right now. Now what do I do…?

* * *

**TBC?**

**So, let me just say this now. It freakin KILLED me to write this chapter but I had to do it so yeah. But either way I hope you dont hate me because of it! I'll try to update again sometime this week but that depends on how much my teachers feel like killing us. Oh, and I'm painting my room this weekend! =) I'll be busy, but I will make time, promise!**

**Love you all 3**

**~frozentears~**


	7. Why's My Life So Srcewed Up?

**Hello people of the world^^ So I can't sleep lately because my grandpa is in the hospital so I'll probably be up and writing the entire time. Very bittersweet...*sigh* Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and if not, please tell me so I can improve the next one! Btw, thanks to the ONE person who reviewed chapter 6 =)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Why's My Life So Srcewed Up?

We were approaching the gates of the Village Hidden in the Clouds and Naruto and I haven't talked the entire way. It was night. Like, probably somewhere near midnight. Kakashi didn't want us to barge in after such a long and tiring day so we set up camp a little outside of the village instead of risking going in and falling into some trap Kabuto or Orochimaru might have planted for us.

Kakashi was already asleep. Kiba and Neji too. I'm not sure about Naruto, but I honestly could care less right now.

I climbed up into a tree and sat on the highest branch, staring up at the moon. The last time I looked at the moon was at Naruto's place, right after I kissed him for the first time. I was happy then. Now…I don't know what's going on…Everything is so screwed up. Everything…

Burying my head in my hands, I tried to hold back the incoming tears. Why I was about to cry was beyond me, I just was. Right as some tears began to flow; I heard the rustling of leaves. Picking my head up and wiping away the few tears, I turned around slightly and was face-to-face with the last person I wanted to see right now. Naruto.

There was no smile on his face. No glow. No happiness. Nothing but a simply emotionless face. It didn't look real. I didn't want it to be real.

"Hey." He came over and sat down next to me on the branch. I turned away without giving an answer. "So, what? You're just not going to talk to me? Sasu, I thought you were supposed to be the mature one here?"

"Don't call me Sasu."

"Wha-"

"Just _don't_." My head faced away from him still. I knew that if I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his I'd forget everything and I don't think my heart would like being broken twice.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Whatever I did to make you mad at me."

"Why would you apologize if you don't know what you're apologizing for?"

"Because I don't want you mad at me."

"Hn."

"Can you at least tell me what I did?"

"No. You should know."

"Should I?" I let out a sigh. I can't believe he's trying to keep this stupid game up with me. He needs to choose one. Me or dog breath.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He seemed confused by my sudden shift in the topic.

"What you said to me two nights ago."

"Which was…?"

"You forgot…?"

"No, no… Let me think." My eyes drifted to him to see that he was thinking pretty hard.

"You don't know…do you?"

"I'm sorry, I forget. What did I say?"

"Naruto…if you forgot about something so important then it obviously meant nothing to you."

"Would you just tell me?"

"Goodnight." I jumped off the branch and ran. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. I felt really stupid. So unlike myself. I was crying over a guy. I feel like some stupid little girl. What the hell is wrong with me? Is this what Naruto did to me? He's one guy. But…I love him. DAMN HEART.

When I stopped running I found myself by a waterfall. I turned around and was glad that I could still see camp. Facing away from the camp now, I surveyed the area and found a rock to sit on.

I let my feet grace the surface of the water but didn't let it create anything to make my reflected image disperse. Sitting there, I started into the eyes of the reflected me, wondering if an answer might be seen. Nope.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked out loud, as if someone was going to answer me.

"Nothing." The answer came. WHAT THE HELL! I turned around quickly only to see destiny boy standing there, leaning against a tree, staring at me with those soul piercing eyes of his.

"What are you doing here?"

"I overheard you're conversation with Naruto. Things don't seem to be going too well." He came over and sat down next to me.

"So, you eavesdropped?"

"_Overheard._ There is a difference."

"Oh, is there? Tch…"

"Look, I just thought you needed a friend."

"And since when have we actually been _friends_?"

"I thought we were."

"Hn."

"So…does this mean you and Naruto are over?" I raised an eyebrow. Were we actually ever together?

"Why would it matter?"

"Yes or no?"

"None of your business."

"Oh…you are over aren't you?"

"We're not."

"It's not over?"

"NO."

"So you are together?"

"No…"

"Then which is it?" He was getting on my nerves. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face no more than a few inches away from my own.

"How about this? SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS TO OROCHIMARU." His eyes widened and then went back to normal. Realization seemed to have clicked.

"You were never officially together, were you? And now any chance you had is destroyed my Kiba. Tough luck." I wanted to punch him so much right now. Why the hell did he have to be such a fucking jack-ass? And why did he have to be _right_?

Letting out a sigh, I let him go. He rubbed his neck and looked at me with those damned eyes of his.

"You know…this could be fate's way of telling you that maybe you and Naruto were never meant to-"

"Shut up." I didn't want to hear those words. They are not true. They cannot be true. That dobe is mine; I don't give a shit about what anyone like Inuzuka has to do with it. I'll kill him if that's what it will take.

Neji moved closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked into my eyes.

"I know you don't want to believe it but maybe there's someone else out there that might be even better for you than Naruto. Someone that might care about you?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Like?"

"Me." The words came out of his mouth and before I could get any out of my own his lips were on mine. His hands were gripping me tightly to him and I couldn't get away as hard as I tried. WHAT THE HELL. The kiss felt like an eternity. After a little he was teasing my lips apart and eventually got his tongue in my mouth. My problem was that as much as I thought I would hate it, I didn't. I told my mind to stop and to hate but one of those damned consciences of mine was enjoying every last second of this kiss.

Then finally, after what seemed like ages, he pulled away, but left his arms around my neck.

"Why?" That was the only word I could croak out.

"What?"

"Why the hell did you just do that?"

"Do what?" DAMN THIS GUY.

"YOU SHOVED YOUR DAMNED TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT!" No surprise at my sudden outbreak. Well no duh, he just lip locked with me after I semi-ended a relationship that wasn't a relationship, or something like that. Wait. What? No. I didn't end anything. Naruto just forgot something. Something extremely important. But he's him so I can't blame the guy…right?

"You liked it."

"YOU WISH."

"I know you did."

"Again, you wish."

"You loved it, didn't you?"

"Why would I?"

"Because, you haven't said no yet."

"Then no."

"No, what?"

"No, I didn't like it."

"You didn't like what?"

"DAMNIT. You fucking faggot just deal with the fact that I'm not attracted to you, nor will I ever be." I faced towards the camp, away from his face and those eyes. "Oh, and don't you ever shove that thing down my throat again unless you want it cut off. And I don't just mean your tongue." With that last threat I walked, or more so ran, to camp.

I got to my sleeping bag and plopped down. Neji hadn't even begun to walk back yet. Like I care. Flipping to my side I noticed that Naruto wasn't in his bed. Looking to my other side, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Kiba and Kakashi were still sleeping.

My gaze floated to the night sky above me. Thoughts flooded through me. And I have come to a conclusion. I am one of the most screwed up people in existence. Yupp. My life is freaking fucked up.

Naruto…now what do I do? He forgot but then again…he IS forgetful. Maybe I shouldn't be blaming him but what about the thing with Kiba? They looked so…used to it. Like making out was something totally normal. Does that mean Kiba and him have a thing going? Wait…didn't I ask this already? Shit…who am I talking to!

And then there is Neji. What the hell is he thinking and how the fuck does he fit into this already complicated equation of annoyances? Well…let's see…he likes me? Oh…so that's who he was talking about the other day when we stopped at that river or stream-like-thing. You get the point.

You who? I don't know. Anyways on with…whatever the hell I was talking about. Which was…oh yeah. Neji. So what exactly am I going to do about him? NOTHING. Nah…I have to do SOMETHING. Why? Just because I do. So that something is going to be me telling him to back off right? But what if I can't do it? What if I get too scared or something and chicken out? Damnit. I'm an Uchiha for crying out loud! Then again…like I said before it really doesn't mean much nowadays does it?

The best thing to do would probably be to deal with Neji when the problem arises. For now, I can just ignore his currently _suggestive_ nature. Hah. Neji and suggestive are two words that should never be placed in a sentence together unless you put the word NOT in there somewhere.

That's it. I'm so confused!

Sitting up, I reached over for my bag and pulled out my phone. There was someone I needed to talk to. They could help me…I knew it.

I stood up and climbed up into a tree. A different one than the one from my previous climb.

Come on…pick up…There was a click.

"Hello?" A dreary voice answered from the other line.

"Shikamaru, hey. It's Sasuke." What? The guy is actually a pretty good friend. I helped him out when he was trying to deal with Ino and guess what? They're dating now! Yeah…I realize I sound like some little girl but it's awesome because they are really truly perfect for each other.

"Well duh. I saw the caller ID."

"I need to talk."

"You do realize it's about three in the morning right?"

"Yeah."

"Great. What do you want? I kind of enjoy sleep."

"When DON'T you sleep? You can spare me a few minutes, my life is so fucked up."

"Explain."

"Well…" I told him everything. Naruto and me. Naruto and Kiba. Neji liking me. The middle of the night stuff. Naruto's attempted apology. Everything. When I finished, he let out a sigh.

"Heh, now hasn't your life been eventful?"

"Shut up and tell me what to do."

"Sasuke listen. You know that I won't be able to give you all the answers, I can only help clear some things up so that you can find them on your own."

"I know that. I said the same thing when it was you and Ino, remember?"

"No shiz."

"Ok, good."

"Do you want this advice or not?"

"Yes please. I NEED it."

"Okay, well obviously Kiba and Naruto got a thing going on. Investigate that. See if it's just physical or if some emotions actually exist. Talk to Naruto, you know he's an idiot and probably forgets what he had for breakfast an hour later. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he forgot his own name." I let out a small laugh, that would happen. "And Neji…well, honestly I never looked at his as the I-like-guys-type."

"Hold on. And I seem like that type?"

"Nope. Looks are deceiving when it comes to sexuality but aside from that I can tell a lot of shit from just looking at a person. Now anyways, Neji. He is attracted to you probably just for physical reasons. I mean, I think he might be using your current Naruto issues to his advantage. He was considered a bit of a player when he dated the girls before. At least that's what Ino said."

"She went out with him?"

"Nah, Ten-Ten did."

"Got it. And…?"

"He might just be playing you. The kiss is what makes me think that but I could be wrong."

"You're never wrong."

"Ha, don't forget about that one time when I said you would be fine but by the end you—"

"We don't need to go there. So, anything else?"

"Not in my head right now but its late…or early…or whatever. Whenever I decide to get up tomorrow I'll think about it some more and call you."

"Don't call. We'll probably be in the middle of something with Kabuto by then."

"True…text?"

"Only if it's really important."

"Oh, it will be."

"Ha sure."

"Ok, so I'm done being your guru, can I sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright. G'night. And get some rest please?"

"Whatever."

"Seriously."

"Fine. Oh…and thanks Shikamaru. I owe you."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Bye."

"Bye." I waited until I heard the click on the phone line before I snapped my own phone shut. Okay, so some things were slightly cleared up there. Maybe my life won't be so fucked up for a little while. Maybe a new light of day will bring some en_light_ment into me? Haha, get it? EnLIGHTment? Yeah…I crack myself up. And yes, I do realize that is not how you spell _enlightment. _Or maybe it is…? I don't really care.

When I jumped down I looked around and…nothing. I walked to my bed, lay down, and saw that everyone was there and asleep. Naruto and Neji too.

My eyes closed and I tried to sleep. Just as I was drifting away my phone vibrated from under my pillow. I reached for it. _New Text! Shikamaru Nara!_

Huh…?

I opened my phone.

_I love you…_

WHAT THE HELL! I replied quickly.

_WTF…? _

_Just kidding. Wanted to see reaction. _

_Grrr…loser._

_But I did want to tell you something._

_And that would be?_

_You should end it with Naruto._

_WHAT?_

_Stop chasing after the guy._

_Why?_

_It might be the best thing for you to do._

_No._

_Think about it, okay?_

_Fine._

_Alright, bye._

_Bye._

I shut the phone. And my life has officially returned to its state of being fucked up.

* * *

**TBC? **

**What did you think? Not exciting enough? Am I missing something? You like? No? Tell me please! Review! =) **

**Love ya much ;)**

**~frozentears596~**


	8. Teammates

**So guess what? IM NOT DEAD! Hahah though you probably thought I was after not updating for so many months. Well I just lost motivation for a bit. Im back in a writing mood this year. I'll try. But I don't want to promise what I don't even know if I can do. Midterms are next week, I'm been getting some intense migrains, teachers don't know how to stop with the work, certain people are just GAH. Getting on my nerves as much as I do love them. *Sigh* Well, for those of you who still care about the story, I thank you. :) Hahah the reason I wrote this chapter in a half an hour flat was because I got a review for the first time in a few months. Was so random, it was nice. Made me guilty for not updating hahah :/ So thanks to you! Anywho, I hope you all are not disappointed with this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Teammates

"Wake-y wake-y my little ninjas!" A very annoying voiced called. I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi standing there as if he had just had the best sleep of his life. My eyes then drifted to my phone. When I pressed the button to check the time other words appeared on the front screen. _6 New Texts! _Damn…I choose to ignore them so I could check the time. _6:32am._ Aww come on!

"Sasuke, get up." I looked up. Kiba?

"Hn."

"Come on we have to get going."

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice."

"Then get up." I glared at him. If only I could rip him limb from limb and feed him to piranhas. Only then shall I be happy. Just kidding…maybe…

Sitting up, I wiped away the sleep from my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. Picking up my phone again, I opened it up to the message screen. Three texts from Shikamaru, one from Kiba, one from Neji, and one from Naruto.

I went to Shikamaru's first.

One: _Dude, I just want you to be happy alright? Don't chase after someone who's not going to care about you because then I'll have to kick their ass and that's bothersome._

Two: _Are you planning on answering me? Like at all?_

Three: _Earth to oblivious! Come on! I got up early just to give you advice! That's hard for someone like me! You should know that by now! GAHH!_

Haha…sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with this guy and this kind of stuff usually helps me remember. He's hilariously caring…geez. I sighed and moved onto the next message. Kiba.

_Look, I don't know what's going on but I'm pretty sure you have a thing going for Naruto. Do me a favor and stay away unless you want to get hurt, got it? Good. _

WHAT THE FUCK? How could he tell me something like that! That's it…damned bastard…there's no way I'm listening to his wishes. For all I care he could go rot in the depths of hell. Alright…next up…Neji…someone want to tell me exactly how he fits in to all of this? Actually, don't answer that. I know. HE DOESN'T.

_Sorry about last night. I got a little carried away. I really do like you though, at least consider me, ok? Thanks =)_

Did I read that right? Did Neji Hyuuga just tell me that AND put a smiley face at the end of his text message? Alright…something is so wrong with the universe right now. Call someone! This is so out of whack! I sighed. And last but not least…Naruto…here we go…

_Sasu…I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot that I told you I loved you. That wasn't a lie. I really do love you…more than anyone. It's just…I have been dating Kiba…for a while now. I'm so sorry I never told you. It's killing me that I've lied to both of you but honestly I think I might love you more than him. Don't say anything to him yet though. After all this shit is over with Orochimaru we will talk. All three of us…promise. :) Haha, sorry for the longness of this thingy^^_

My facial muscles deceived me and I smiled even though I wanted to yell and scream and be angry. Every part of me wanted to go and attack Kiba and Naruto. So now what? He said he MIGHT love me more…that means he still loves Kiba right? And what if he doesn't love me more? What then? Am I just supposed to move on? How does he think I can move on?

Geez…alright Sasuke…just cool it. He said you will all talk. Heh…unfortunately for him, I might just get a little out of control and harm someone for basically threatening me. What? You can't blame me for that, it's his fault! And by his I mean Kiba's!

"SASUKE!" I flipped my phone shut and looked up again. Everyone was staring down at me. They all had their stuff together and were waiting. They just looked at me. I realized I was still in my sleeping bag and immediately got up to grab my things. After about another minute or so I was ready and Kakashi began to explain our plan.

"Ok, so it's basically a simple divide and conquer type deal. There are five of us so we'll be splitting up to rescue and possibly gain some information as well. I'll be the one who's heading towards the main area to get as much information about Orochimaru's plans as possible. Sasuke and Kiba will be paired up to rescue Sakura who is being kept in the east wing of the building. She is most likely being guarded by Kabuto so be careful. Neji and Naruto, you two will be heading to rescue Hinata in the west wing. Our sources say that she is being guarded by a woman with some chakra powered flute. We don't know exactly who she is but still be careful."

I looked around and the faces of my teammates. Worry. Confusion. Confidence. All in one.

"Ready?" Our sensei asked. We all nodded. We were ready for this. Kiba came up to my side, glaring.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this mission out of the way and save Sakura."

"Yeah." End of conversation. So he was pissed at me. I care because…?

He and I turned and faced Naruto. The source of our silent argument and the guy we were both in love with. The blond was laughing at something Neji had said; although the fact that Neji could have said something funny was just more proof that THE UNIVERSE IS OUT OF WACK DAMNIT!

While I was in the middle of my mental breakdown I noticed Kakashi was starting to say something. That would probably be important to listen to.

"…so like I said, finish your assignments and head straight here. Don't try any funny business." He shot a glare in Naruto's direction. The dobe put his hands up in defense. So CUTE!

"What? I won't do anything!"

"You better not." With that last statement he tossed our two groups a layout of the building and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The four of us exchanged looks. Naruto spoke.

"Alright you guys, we're going to rescue our friends and we've got no room for mistakes." The three of us stared at the dobe in utter disbelief. "What?"

"You do realize that you would normally be the last person in existence to say that, right?" Kiba smirked at him.

"HEY!"

"Dobe, it's true." I smirked at him too. There is was. I saw it. That small smile he secretly threw in my direction before beginning to rant. I think it made my heart stop. Damn.

"Pssh! You guys are so mean! Come on Neji, let's go!" And with that, he took Neji's hand and dragged him to their destination, leaving Kiba and I…alone. As soon as they were completely out of sight, he laughed then put on a seriously pissed face.

"Listen Uchiha-" I was not going to listen to his bullshit.

"No, you listen dog-breath. I don't give a fuck about you and if it wasn't for Naruto I would have already sent your sorry ass to the underworld for eternal torture. _He _is the one that's going to choose. Not you and not me. Him. Until then, I don't plan on talking to you about it. So we're going to focus on this mission and nothing else. Deal?" As much as it pained me, I stuck my hand out for a handshake. He just stared at it as if it were some kind of poisoned blade.

"Hmph. Let's go." He turned and walked towards our destination. I followed suit, wearing a pretty deep scowl on my face. Fucking bastard. I was _trying _to be nice for goodness sake. I guess that's what I get for being nice to someone I hate with every drop of my being.

We snuck in with ease. Within five minutes we were in a hallway that led to where they were keeping Sakura. I sense her chakra. Kiba could smell her scent. He said there was no other scent in the room. Something inside me doubted that…I focused and saw Kabuto's chakra lurking in a corner. Damnit.

"He knows we're here." Kiba turned to me in disbelief.

"I don't smell anyone besides Sakura." I glared at him.

"He's there. Hiding in the corner of the room waiting for us. It's his specialty." That dog-breath still wasn't convinced.

"You're just paranoid. Let's go." He began walked to the room and I pulled him back, utterly hating that I had to touch him.

"Look, he's there. _I_ was the one that spent three fucking years stuck with that guy, _not_ you." He didn't back down.

"What? Think you're all high and mighty Uchiha? Swallow your fucking pride and let someone else be right for once." He pushed me against the wall and proceeded to walk forward. The dumbass.

A voice in my head was saying to just let him go. Let him die. I'd get Naruto all to myself. Another voice screamed telling me to drag his sorry ass back here. Naruto would kill me if something happened that I could have prevented. I stared at his back as he continued to advance and let out a sigh. I guess I couldn't just leave him. He was my teammate after all.

"YOU DUMBASS." He turned back to me with a scowl.

"Really? Insults?"

"Because you're being stupid. The second you walk through that door YOU WILL DIE. Don't believe me? Send a clone in."

"A shadow clone? To do what? Prove MY point?" Sasuke…just breathe. Don't kill him. Not yet.

"No you idiot. To prove MY point." His eyes glared at me for a very long time before he walked back over to me.

"FINE. But this is to prove MY point." I bit my tongue and gave him the signature Uchiha glare.

He made the hand signs and a clone popped up beside him. Great. Two of them. Kill me. Now. Please?

I watched as the clone walked in the door. Not even five seconds passed before we heard a POP, signifying a dispersed clone.

"POINT PROVEN." I smirked triumphantly but before I could say much else my smirk turned into a scowl, Kabuto walked through the door, clapping slowly.

"Congratulations. You fooled me. What exactly was the brilliant plan running through those empty heads of yours?"

"Plan? Nothing big. Just something simple." Without another word I slammed the torch that was above my head and a chakra net came crashing down on Kabuto. He looked up at me in disbelief. Kiba looked at me in surprise.

"When did you…?"

"There's a hell of a lot of booby traps around this place. Every other torch activates one. Hitting this one was actually a lucky shot."

"Ah…nice."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do with that?" He gestured to Kabuto. The medical ninja lay on the ground basically helpless. What kind of stuff was that net made of? If it can hold down him, must be some creepy shit Orochimaru created. I shivered thinking about the snake.

""We could kill him…" Through his glasses he glared up at me, obviously convinced I wouldn't do it.

"True…let's get Sakura first though."

"Go in and get her, I'll watch the worm."

"Sounds good."

Kiba walked into the room. He walked back out with the annoying pinkette I hated oh so much. My expression stayed stoic though. My mission was done here. Now I need to find Naruto…

"SASUKE!" Sakura ran up to me with a huge smile. "Thanks for saving me! I knew you'd come for me!"

"It was my mission. Doesn't mean I wanted to." Kiba sent me a questioning look, wondering why I was being so cold to the chick. Does he not know how annoying she is? Damnit.

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"Let's go." I turned away from her, not caring much for her depressed look. She'd get over it. Probably going to lie to herself or something. "So Kiba, I think we should take him hostage instead. Kakashi can decide what to do with him."

"True." He bent down to pick him up before I hit his hand. "What the hell Uchiha?"

"Think dumbass. Orochimaru made this net, who knows what it'll do to you."

"Oh…so how do we get him to the rendezvous point?"

"Use a shadow clone."

"Alright." He tried it. YES! It worked.

Bastard in tow, the three of us began walking but all of a sudden, my phone started ringing. Kiba glared at me. What? Not my fault someone was calling me. Meesh. I answered it. What I heard on the other line ignited fear in my heart.

"Sasuke! Sasuke help! Tayuya…Orochimaru…Neji and I can't…oh shit…Sasu—" The call ended after a crackle and Naruto screaming.

Worry crept into my heart.

"Who the hell called you now?" Kiba asked. I turned to him.

"Naruto." I guess the way I said it was all I needed to say. A second later, we were running. Running to save the guy we were in love with; nothing more than the urge to kill some bastards and save our blond overflowing through our minds and bodies.

* * *

**TA DA! And that's that. Now I'll try to update every now and again, maybe once a week depending on how much time I have. I'm very into a story I have on fictionpress called Secrets of a Devil. Its an original story I'm hoping to see to the end. Three full and great chapters Im quite proud of. :) Been updating every week. If anyone wants to read it, message me for the link. **

**BUT ANYWAYS, Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! :D **

**Questions, comments. complaints? Can't fix what I don't know is broken^^**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**~frozentears596**


	9. Rescue

**It amazes me that though I haven't updated this story in a while, I still get emails telling me people are Alerting, Favoriting, and Reviewing. I guess you really like this story? Hmm...that means I have to finish it, doesn't it? Alright, I'll finish it. Just because of you people. Thanks for the support, it means more than you'll ever know.**

**WARNINGS: Um...none I guess? **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know, I don't own Naruto. DON'T FUCKING REMIND MEEEEE. T_T**

* * *

Chapter 9

Rescue

I was running, faster than I've ever run in my life. My head was spinning, and I had a pretty big urge to kill. Naruto was in trouble.

"Are we getting close?" I screamed to Kiba as we ran down the corridors.

"I think so, I can smell Naruto." He paused in thought. "And a lot of blood." My heart stopped.

The next thirty seconds felt like an eternity as we ran, and ran, and ran. We turned a sharp corner and we were thrown into the midst of battle. Orochimaru was looming near Naruto who was covered in injuries. Hinata was tied up in a corner; Neji was trying with all his might to keep Tayuya at bay. Kakashi was trying to back up Naruto, but even the copycat ninja was having trouble. It seemed like he had been wounded in his right side pretty badly.

"Sakura, go help Hinata, then you two do whatever you can to help Neji and Kakashi. Kiba and I are going to help Naruto." Without another thought, we all head into action.

"Orochimaru!" The snake turned around, face to face with us now. He saw our anger, our discontent, our utter hatred for him, and smiled. The bastard smiled. That little action set my blood to boil even more than before. Kiba growled, and before I realized, he had jumped at Orochimaru only to be thrown against a wall.

"Hello Sasuke dearest. So I've heard about your life. Ever since you left me, you've started to regain what you once left. But are you happy?"

"Yes. Now why the hell are you doing this?"

"Why? I want you back. Well, actually, I want Naruto now. I can practically _taste_ his power." With that statement, he punched the blond and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto was too exhausted to react and just lay in his hands, looking lifeless.

"Let. Him. Go." My voice was getting beyond pissed and before I realized what I was doing, I had a chidori slammed into the ground where that bastard was standing only moments ago. I could suddenly see everything, my sharingan was up. I could only picture the bloodthirsty look in my eyes right now. Anger was searing through me more powerfully than my own chakra.

"Someone's feisty." A disgusting laugh left the lips of the bastard.

"Kiba." I looked at the brunette who had finally stood up. Our anger connected us for a little, for this moment. Without Akamaru, it was hard for him to do any major attacks, but if he could just distract that snake for a little, I'd have a chance to slam him with chidori.

"I got it, Sasuke." He nodded and proceeded to attack Orochimaru. I looked around. Kakashi was being healed by Sakura and Hinata and Neji were just about through with Tayuya. Neji caught my eye and sent me something that said he'd be here as soon as they finished with that girl.

Another second passed and suddenly there was a scream. Naruto toppled over and cried in agony on the floor.

"What did you do!" I was holding Orochimaru up against a wall, he just laughed.

"I just gave him a little taste of this experiment I've been working on. It's designed just for him. It irritates that nice fox living in his body." Naruto screamed again, and I slammed my fist into the snake's throat.

"How do you fix it?"

"You don't."

"Tell me now, goddamnit you bastard!" I slammed him against the wall. "Answer me!"

"He's not going to tell you Sasuke." That voice belonged to Kakashi. What the hell was he trying to tell me?

"Then what am I going to do? Just watch Naruto scream in pain? Are you fucking insane?"

"You've developed a crush I see. How cute." The fact that this bastard was still trying to joke with me was unbelievable.

"Shut the fuck up." I punched him again.

"Sasuke, leave him to me and go to Naruto." Kakashi flashed in front of me and took Orochimaru into his own hands.

"How do I stop it?" I asked desperately.

"Talk to the fox." He was looking at Orochimaru as his fist lit up with Lightening Blade. Electrical charges filled the room and even then, the bastard had a sick smile on his lips.

I ran to Naruto, sitting down beside him. Kiba was already there. He looked at me in agony, scared.

"How do we stop it."

"I think I know how. Just…watch my back." Kiba nodded and I shut my eyes. Behind closed lids, I didn't find darkness; I was inside of Naruto, looking at an enraged fox behind those bars.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. What the hell are you doing here?" The deep booming voice of the nine tails filled that room. I could hear the pain behind it.

"Here to help."

"How do you intend on doing that?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. But I need to save Naruto, and I know you want to save him too." The fox showed his teeth, laughing.

"Hmph. Well, the kid may be annoying, but he's grown on me. What's going on?"

"Orochimaru gave him something that's affecting you which in turn, causes Naruto pain."

"Mhmm…so _that's_ what's making me feel more pissed off than normal. I think there's something itching away at the seal." My eyes flickered to the seal on the bars, there was a snake biting away at the edges. In no more than a moment I was jumping up to attack it. Surprisingly, it fell with a touch, but I knew there was no way that was the end. A moment passed and it grew into a huge snake. I kept dodging and dodging and _trying_ to attack it. I injured it quite a bit, but I was already out of breath from before.

"Hey, nine tails. Want to give me a hand here?" I screamed as I jumped up against the bars to avoid another attack.

"Kid, whether you've noticed or not, I'm behind bars."

"Isn't there anything you can do here?" I heard a large sigh behind those bars.

"Fine. Bring that slithering thing to the bars." I nodded at his request and led the snake around the cell bars. Right as it was about to snap at me, a large hiss echoed through the room and the snake was limping between the teeth of the fox. He spat it out, and the thing disappeared.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm. Thank _you_. Now get your ass out of here."

Suddenly I was back kneeling besides my blond. He wasn't screaming any longer, but he was silent, unconscious. The room had calmed down, but Orochimaru was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the snake?"

"He got away." Kakashi informed me. "But that's fine, he was severely injured and Kabuto is still here with us. Now what's Naruto's state?"

"He should be fine. We just need to let him get some rest, so back to the village right away. I talked to the fox…just like you said. How'd you know that would work?"

"Actually, I didn't. It just sounded like some cool advice to give. Good job kid." He pat me on the head and I gave him the signature Uchiha glare. But again, it did nothing. Man, I was freaking losing my touch.

"Are _you_ okay, Sasuke?" The one who was voicing his concerns was Neji, to my utter surprise. Destiny boy needed to realize that I still don't ever want his tongue down my throat again. I really hoped I meant that.

"I'm fine." Before he could say anything else, I said that we should leave. No one argued so everyone head out.

Three days passed and we made it home. In that time, Naruto hadn't woken up; I was starting to get really quite worried. That hyperactive blond was my life; I didn't intend to lose him. Kiba was being just as worried, so he and I hadn't gotten into any fight yet. But in some time, I knew one was coming. We still had to fight over my blond. Yes, MY blond. Dog breath over there was NOT going to get my blond. He was mine, and mine alone.

Neji also tried to talk to me again, but every time he'd start, I just walked away. Destiny boy needs to understand that I'm NOT going to him, ever.

After getting Naruto into the hospital, the rest of our team made it into Tsunade's office.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Hospital." All the heads were held down. I didn't even comprehend who said that. We may have saved Sakura and Hinata, we may have caught Kabuto, but the fact that that overactive little blond hadn't woken up in three days has gotten us all down. Me especially. If he doesn't wake up, I will _personally _go track that bastard down and torture him to death. And what a long and painful death it shall be. Oh, he better wake up. Naruto, please wake up.

"What happened?"

"Kiba, Sasuke, Neji. You three are dismissed, go get treated at the hospital. Check in with Naruto and say hi to the girls for me. Leave this report to me." Kakashi addressed us all.

With a dark cloud looming over me, I walked out of the Hokage's room and headed in the direction of the Leaf Hospital. Kiba and Neji walked behind me in silence. Right as we got to the door, Neji grabbed my hand.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What's the deal? Do I even get a chance?"

"No." I didn't bother to look up, but I could imagine the pain taking form in his eyes. Pulling my hand away from his grasp, I followed Kiba inside, heading straight for Naruto's room. Neji followed us eventually.

"How is he Shizune?" Kiba asked as we walked in. She looked up from a clipboard and immediately handed it to Sakura.

"How is he? Naruto should be okay. There are still some tests we need to run, but a few days rest is in order. However, you idiots haven't even gotten yourselves treated. Come along, those wounds need to be properly disinfected and bandaged before they get infected. You can come see Naruto later, he's not going anywhere." She ushered us all out of the room. And come to think of it, I was quite tired. So I didn't even bother arguing with her. Though I felt like calling her a bitch for not letting me see Naruto for more than a mere few moments.

As a nurse was treating a wound on my arm, the only thing I could think of was Naruto. I saw him lying on that hospital bed, his eyelashes brushing against his cheek, his whole being looking so relaxed, almost angelic. I wanted him to wake up. I needed him to wake up. Yes, I've said it a thousand and one times already, but I mean it. Naruto needed to wake up. If he didn't wake up, I'd die. I loved him too much to lose him.

"All done Mr. Uchiha." I thanked the nurse who helped me and asked her if I could go see Naruto now. "I'm sorry sir, but Shizune told us to not allow any visitors for the rest of the day." As if I gave a fuck what she thought. I'm going to see Naruto, one way or another.

My hand rested on the doorknob to his room only moments later, but right as I was about to turn it, Tsunade came out.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?"

"Going to see Naruto, what does it look like?"

"No. He needs his rest."

"I won't bother him."

"You need your rest."

"Let me fucking see him."

"Go rest Uchiha. That's an order."

"And what if I don't?" Suddenly the world around me went black.

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUN. *Gasp***

**You want to know what happens next. ME TOO! Haha, I mean I know what's going to happen, but its the general outcome really that I know. Otherwise, everything I write, happens...on the spot I guess? I just sit down, and write. TADAAAA. I hope it was a godo chappie. Reviews make me happy! :D So write one, pretty please with adorable little inner Sasuke on tooooooop? **

**Again, thanks for reading, thanks for the support. I'll see you all next chapter. **

**Love, **

**Jess :) **


	10. Tell Me The Truth

**Lalala~ So, I'm updating! Love me? :D When you read the chapter, I don't think you will anymore. *hides behind metal shield* Don't kill me. **

**WARNINGS: Uh...I curse a lot. But you know that already. Hehe. **

**DISCLAIMER: SHUT THE FUCK UP, Naruto isn't owned by me. Is he owned by Sasuke? You would think so, hmm...**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tell Me The Truth

My eyes opened and I felt gloomy. Where the hell was I? The room was unfamiliar; it had a chilling feeling to it. Sunlight poured in through the window besides the bed I was laying in. Slowly sitting up, I realized I was in a hospital bed. Everything rushed back in one thought. Naruto. I need to find Naruto, now.

Getting up, I ran to the door, only to find it locked. You damn door. It didn't help that I was weak, it wouldn't budge. God, someone's going to fucking die when I get out of this prison cell.

"Goddamnit, open!" My fist slammed against the damned door, rage coursing through my every vein.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The voice came from behind me. I turned to find myself face to face with Kakashi. Not this moron.

"Unless you're going to unlock this door, _get the fuck out_." Fuck, I'm pissed.

"Aren't you pissy today? Get your period or something?" My eyes glared with death threats, but still nothing, no reaction. Goddamn I was seriously losing it. Maybe I'm just tired. Or hungry. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything in who knows how many days. Motherfuck. Walking back over to the bed, Kakashi noticed I was lagging in my movements. "You need to take care of yourself too you know."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Naruto hasn't woken up yet." His voice got softer, all joking out the window. I stared in disbelief. Then a thought hit me.

"How long have I been out…?"

"About a week. Add three days to that, and Naruto's been out for ten days. Tsunade's not sure what's going on. She, Shizune, and Sakura have been working like hell to figure it out, but…they just don't know." My heart cracked into a thousand pieces, I sat there motionlessly. If Naruto didn't wake up, I was going to die. I'm not kidding; this is a no bullshit topic people. I would jump off a motherfucking building if my dobe didn't wake up. Don't screw with me, I'm serious. That was the only thing I was sure of at that moment, the only thing. Of its own accord, my legs stood me up once more and I walked to the door.

"Open it." I demanded.

"Sasuke, I'm not supposed to let you out." He voice had pity, pity I didn't want to hear.

"Why the fuck not?"My eyes were burning holes into him now; he looked away for a moment, and then looked back.

"Because, you're going to flip shit if we let you out." Thank you captain obvious. If you hadn't noticed, I'm flipping shit now.

"I just want to see Naruto."

"And do what exactly?" Fuck him while you all watch in awe, what do you think moron?

"I just want to see him."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Let me fucking see him you jackass!" I ran forward with a blind fury, and the next thing I knew, the world went black once more. Motherfuck.

I woke up again, but I knew it was only a few hours after Kakashi punched me. I was still in the damn hospital room, but I couldn't sense the masked man anywhere. With a sigh of relief, I sat up, rubbed my eyes of sleep, and dangled my legs off the side of the bed.

"Naruto…" I muttered under my breath. He was unconscious…he was in pain, and there was nothing I could do. It made me feel so helpless, so pathetic. Uchiha. Hmph. That name meant nothing.

I shut my eyes and saw his bright, smiling face. His bright, golden locks were as messy as usual. His goofy grin…it could make the coldest person melt. His laugh was so perfect. A tear rolled down my cheek. My heart ached.

"I've seen you cry twice. Twice. And both times, were because of the same person." My eyes shot open, that unwanted voice filling my ears.

"Neji." The name was spat out. He needs to leave me alone.

"Tissue?" He handed me one, but I didn't take it. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, and stared him down.

"Get out."

"Kakashi is out on another mission, Tsunade wanted me to watch you." Of all the fucking people in the world, it had to be destiny boy over here? I'd even be happier if it were Kiba, at least dog-breath would understand where I was coming from. At least he would be sharing the same pain, not trying to mess with my head. Gosh I hate my life.

"Get out." Yeah, he needs to leave.

"Sasuke…I know you're hurt, but take some time to think."

"Think about what?"

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"Naruto. Haven't you caught on to that yet?" Stay calm Sasuke…calm. Don't blow up on him…don't exhaust yourself. He's not worth the energy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You done with the interrogation?"

"No, not yet."

"Leave me alone Neji."

"I don't want to." He got closer, and closer.

"Neji, go away."

"Sasuke, give me a chance." Still getting closer.

"No." My composure was falling. He needs to leave me alone, now.

"Please?" He was standing, I was sitting. His arm came to rest on my waist, his other hand on my cheek.

"Don't touch me." Damnit. I hated being so weak. I didn't have any strength. I couldn't get away from him.

"No one knows their true destiny."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"You know it's true." He leaned his forehead against mine. Holy fuck. I told him not to kiss me again. I can't fight back this time. He better not kiss me again. He needs to get away. If you hadn't noticed, I'm slightly panicking.

"I know my destiny isn't with you. Give up Neji. And get away from me." He smiled, almost cynically.

"You're too weak to do anything, to even fight back. If you had any strength, you would have slammed me against the wall by now."

"You're taking advantage of that."

"I have to prove to you that you could be happy with me."

"So what, you're going to rape me?" He smiled and I went cold. Motherfuck.

"It's not considered rape when you enjoy it." I couldn't even get another word in before his lips were crashed down on mine. If I had the energy, I would love to rip this guy's balls out. There was no strength left in me…I just sat there as he kissed me. In a little he pulled away, looking defeated.

"What?" I asked. Empty.

"Why do you love him, if he doesn't love you?" The words left his lips in pained whisper, I almost felt bad for being so harsh. No Sasuke, you're not sorry. Stop. Damn voices in my head.

"He loves me." He does, I know it.

"Mhmm. Sure." Why does he have to doubt me?

"He loves me." I'm positive.

"Whatever you think." Bastard.

"He loves me." I'm almost sure…

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." I hated that he was right. I hated that I wasn't sure anymore. God I want to kick his ass so hard. So hard that he'll never want to sit down again.

"You're a jackass you know that?" I wiped my lips, trying to convince myself that I hated that kiss.

"I just care."

"About what, screwing with me?"

"No, I really care. I really like you."

"WHY?" Someone want to explain to me why the hell everything feels out of whack? What did I do? Okay I was a bitch to a lot of people, but I became nicer, didn't I? Aw fuck.

"I fell in love with you, Sasuke." Can one of you get me a doctor? I think my heart just stopped beating. And I'm almost positive my brain just exploded inside my skull. Yeah, it's fried.

"You're lying." I can't even look at him.

"I love you." It sounded real.

"Stop saying that. You're lying." My voice was hesitant, shaky.

"I love you." It still sounded real.

"You bastard, just stop." My insides were shaking.

"I love you." I looked at him and found tears streaking down his cheeks, the moonlight from the window gleaming off his clear, white eyes. A shock went through my heart when I realized this was my fault.

"Why…why me…?" I shifted my gaze to the moon. This was all very screwed up.

"I saw you smile." He whispered it, I thought I heard wrong.

"What?"

"I saw you smile. You're normally this doom and gloom bastard that goes around thinking you're better than everyone, like I used to do…but, I saw you at school one day and did I double take. You were smiling, and laughing. In that moment…I knew I needed you. I wanted to see that smile every day, and I wanted to know I was the one making you smile." WHAT. Am I the only one freaking out right now? Did he really just say that? MOTHERFUCK. Someone get me a gun, I need to shoot myself if I ever want things to get better. Actually, come to think of it, I'll probably be going to Hell anyways. Oh well, whatever. Hell's most likely better than this; it's got to be better than all this bullshit.

"Leave…"

"I just told you I love you, and you're going to turn a blind eye to me because you think Naruto loves you?" His voice was angry, more hurt than I ever thought it could be. What have I done…? "Well then you should know something. Kiba and him have been together for a long time. Longer than you think. He was with him while you were away for those three years. Trust me; they've been together for a very long time. So I don't know what game Naruto is playing, and I don't know why he's hurting you, but understand that I'm not lying when I say I love you. I'm here for you. I'm all you need." That's a lie. It's all a lie. Naruto…no…

"Neji, leave." I need to get my head straight.

"Call me if you need me. I'll be back in a heartbeat." He looked at me eagerly, hoping deep down that I would tell him not to leave. He needed to leave.

"Bye." Emotionless. I watched as he walked out the door. As soon as it closed behind him and the lock clicked into place, I fell back onto the bed and tears streamed down my cheeks. No sobs, just tears. What exactly am I supposed to believe? What's the truth here? Is there one? Someone shoot me already. It's about time I get some relief, Hell should be nice.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I HAVE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! TT_TT **

**Unexpected, hmm? Yeah, I thought so too. Lol, wrote this at 3am. So when I read over it, BAM, I was like...HOLY SHIT. I wrote that? Aw motherfuck. Poor Sasu. Damn Neji. But I kinda feel bad for him. NARUTO'S A WHORE. Apparently, according to Neji. NARUTO IS NOT A WHORE DESTINY BOY O_O GAH. **

**Okay, before I explode into a rant against Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, or any other character, hell I might start ranting about Sakura's bitchyness if I don't sleep soon. So um, once again, don't kill me :) **

**Thanks for reading, still thanks for the support. Hope you'll see this through to the end. See ya all next chapter. **

**Lots of love to my readers~**

**~Jess**


End file.
